Emerald Destiny: Chamber of Spiritomb
by DZ2
Summary: Sequel to Eye of Deoxys: Part 2 of the 'Son of Arceus' Saga: A new year, new teachers and familiar faces, but as Harry grows used to his new life at Arceus, a dark blast from the past is watching him…and waiting…but what does it want with Harry and what does this have to do with the legacy of the First Aura Avatar: Godric Gryffindor?
1. A Double Celebration

Emerald Destiny: The Chamber of Spiritomb: A Harry Potter/Pokémon XOver

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters; all copyright belongs to JK Rowling; I do not own Pokémon or any of its associated characters; all copyright belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo; I do own any OC attacks explained at the end of a chapter;

**Plot: **Sequel to Eye of Deoxys: Part 2 of the 'Son of Arceus' Saga: A new year, new teachers and familiar faces, but as Harry grows used to his new life at Arceus, a dark blast from the past is watching him…and waiting…but what does it want with Harry and what does this have to do with the legacy of the First Aura Avatar: Godric Gryffindor?

**Author's Note: **Well ladies and gentlemen: here it is: part 2 of my 'project' saga and I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone that supported the prelude to this story, _Eye of Deoxys_; your encouragements keep me going and keep this series alive. Now, like EoD, this will follow Yr 2 canon with some differences, some surprises and mysteries galore.

So I hope you enjoy it: flames will be used to light the fires of my inspirations. Also, if you haven't read _Emerald Destiny: Eye of Deoxys,_ then do so otherwise this story won't make sense…all right, on with the adventure;

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to everyone that enjoyed, reviewed and alerted the predecessor to this story: a special thanks to T-TrainOrTurkeyT, BamaRose19, magical fan18 and Winged Seer Wolf for all their help and support in keeping this series alive. My recommended reads for this story are _Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Unown _by Mr Chaos and _When A Phoenix Interferes _by WizardsGirl: the first is the story that helped inspire this series, so thanks to Mr Chaos for that;

Mentions of Harry/Luna

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Pokémon Mind Links_'

"_**Poké-Dex Entries"**_

Chapter 1: A Double Celebration

'There's no place like home…'

So thought Harry as he set his bags down in the hallway of his residence with his honorary Uncle, Remus Lupin, within Godric's Forest; behind him the low summer sun started sinking behind the trees of nearby Gryffin's Wood, its low light from the skies bathing the village in an eerie mix of reds, blues and darkness from the shadows.

Next to Harry, Remus' faithful partner and perhaps Harry's Pokémon version of a big brother, Moony the Mightyena gave a tired yowl before he padded into the house, Remus following seconds later as he'd said farewell to Harry's good friend, Neville Longbottom, as well as his Mother, Alice. Taking a moment to watch his friend make his own way home, Harry smiled as he considered everything that had led up to this moment, the start of his summer vacation from Arceus Academy.

After sharing the long and dreary tale of what had happened on the forbidden floor with the now _ex _Doctor and Head of Kanto House, Giovanni Rocket, the group, the New Marauders, had started counting down the minutes until the end of year feast and the awarding of the Grand Prize. It was Luna that had revealed to a confused Harry that nearly _a month_ had passed since that time and Harry had been yet to wake up throughout that entire time.

Amongst his surprise and disbelief of the timescale, Harry also felt a sense of pride and anticipation as he knew now of the gift awarded to his friend and partner, Blitzen, from the Swords of Justice member, Cobalion. Like Aura Sphere with Lucario, Harry had started training with Blitzen as soon as he was allowed out of the Medical Wing in the use and mastery of Sacred Sword, the move being kept secret by Harry as he trained in isolated places where no-one could see him.

Outside of the New Marauders, the only ones that had discovered this to be Harry's newest weapon and aide in the battles that were to come were Remus, Chancellor Dumbledore and Ash's Father, Red Ketchum, though the latter only learned it because Harry contacted the man himself about advice concerning mastery of the moves.

At the end of year feast, it was announced to the school that, for medical reasons, Doctor Quirrell was also leaving the Arceus staff and a new Elite of Kanto would be revealed in the new term as well as a new Battle Master's Teacher and Questing Mentor. Then the points were announced and, to everyone's surprise, it was Sinnoh that had come out on top before Chancellor Dumbledore had awarded points to every member of the New Marauders for extreme courage and overcoming the odds in the name of the school.

With the change of points, both Hoenn _and_ Sinnoh had been tied for the Grand Prize, which meant that, for the first time in years, the Prize – which was nothing more than a medallion with the school's crest and name of the winning House made from solid gold – was awarded and split between Doctor Snape and Doctor Flitwick, both of whom held it up in celebration to the work of their respected Houses.

After the feast, and with one more day to go until the end of term, Harry took care of some unfinished business: he sent a word to Jason Malfoy to keep his head down from now on and be wary of his Father. He also sent word amongst the gang that he and Neville were arranging a joint celebration on July 31st for their twelfth birthday. Unlike the previous time that the team had gathered together, almost each member of the New Marauders accepted…except for one.

Ron Weasley, rather quickly in Harry's opinion, apologised and made up some excuse about having plans for the summer and wouldn't be able to attend Godric's Forest for the party. Despite this, there was an air of excitement amongst the New Marauders as they were happy to get the chance to spend some time together.

Harry also paid a visit back to the West Wing corridor to check on Salamence, Druddigon and Hydreigon: what he found was an empty hallway bearing the battle scars from the event as well as an-almost caved in chamber where Harry had tried to protect the Eye of Deoxys from Giovanni. There was also still no sign of MewTwo since he'd caused Harry to white out and finish the job with the estranged Psychic Avatar himself and, unlike his other situations, Harry was actually concerned for MewTwo: he hoped the pseudo-legendary was all right.

Finally, on the morning of their departure, Harry paid a visit to Severus' chamber, the Hoenn Elite both happy and proud to see his House's most-unique Tamer still standing strong. The two had a lengthy conversation about summer plans before Severus revealed that Harry was tied with Draco and Hermione for the top spot, each of the trio with their own strengths _despite_ the attempted bias of the ex-Doctor Rocket.

Harry was ranked top in Battle Mastery and Visionary Class, but he was also hailed as one of the most athletic in Doctor Hooch's Poké-Sport Class;

Draco was ranked top in Poké-Craft and Capture Training;

And finally, Hermione was ranked top in AIT, Poké-Craft – as the highest-ranked female member of the group – and was also at the top for Questing for her courage against Dragon Types in the forbidden corridor.

When Harry asked about Doctor Flitwick's class, Sphere Craft, it was revealed that it was actually Ash who was the top-ranked Hoenn for _that_, but, to Harry's amusement, his friend, Luna Lovegood, was the overall top-ranked for Sphere Craft.

Why?

He didn't know, but there had been a connection formed between Harry and the New Marauders and, speaking personally, Severus was happy to see it and allow it to continue with the dynamic group of friends and allies…though he _did_ make a joke about Harry finding someone from Kanto to befriend so the set was complete.

At the end of their conversation, Harry extended an offer to Doctor Snape to join them for the birthday bash in the Forest and, to his delight, the man accepted, though he told Harry to be wary as, while the two of them got on pretty well, the _Old_ Marauders were another story.

With a nod and a farewell hug to Luxray, who gave Harry a lick on the cheek and a rolling purr in response, the young Aura Tamer bid his Mentor farewell and left to meet with his friends before they caught the boat back to Emrys Cove and the Equinox mainland.

At the Cove, the team had separated: Ash had returned to the Kanto Region with his Father via their amazing submarine – which was, ironically, shaped like a Dragonair and held enough space for more than just driving – while Train left for the Hoenn Region with Annabeth, though he did promise he'd be there for Harry's birthday. Kris met with his Father – whom gave Harry a courteous nod for all the work and friendship that he'd shared with his son – for Solaceon Town and Hermione – amidst many screaming fans – made off for Beauxbatons City with her Mother, the Sinnoh Champion explaining they had business to attend to before they went home.

This just left Harry, Neville, Luna – who was catching a ride back with her friends and then making her way through the Forest to reach Catchpole City – and Draco, the latter of the group looking around nervously for a long while. Out of the friendship he shared with the boy, Harry asked Remus if they could wait since he didn't know why, but something about Draco's parents' absence made Harry feel uneasy…especially since it was _just_ Draco that was waiting while Jason Malfoy had walked away with Candidus Knight and his ilk in tow.

It had been over two hours before Draco's Mother, Narcissa Malfoy, had turned up at the Cove, tears in her eyes as she hugged her son and apologised profusely for what had happened. Apparently, Lucius had divorced her and told her to choose between Jason and Draco, though he'd also hinted at there not really being a choice since Jason _was_ the future Gym Leader of Nurmengard Isle.

By the time Narcissa had settled at her sister's – Andromeda Tonks, the Gym Leader of Diagon City – she hadn't realised how late it was and had to use the transport pads between the two cities Pokémon Centres to get here. When Harry introduced himself and apologised for having her worry about her son, Narcissa just smiled before she'd told him that she was grateful for Harry's honesty and that she was also thankful Harry had helped keep Draco clean and free rather than some dark wannabe like his brother.

The thanks had been unnecessary, but Harry had shared a look with Draco as they both knew that Jason was more than he appeared and, for now, all they could do was agree with Narcissa's point. Reminding his friend of the invitation, Harry had set off back to Godric's Forest with Neville, Remus, Alice and Luna all packed into the car, Harry's eyes half-closing as he felt rather drained after the events of the day.

Now, breathing in the deep scents of home, Harry turned and waved once to Luna as he saw her pass through the watch-station between Gryffin's Wood and Godric's Forest, the young Aura Tamer then masking a yawn as Remus, coming up to him, asked, "Want something to eat?"

"No thanks, Uncle Remus," Harry replied, sniffing once before he kicked off his shoes and slowly trudged upstairs, "I'm a bit tired…so I'm going to set down in bed, grab a shower and then call it a night."

"Okay, cub," Remus sighed, watching Harry climb the stairs before he added, "Sleep well…and Harry?"

"Hmm?" asked Harry, looking over the rail to his honorary Uncle.

"Welcome home."

"No place like it," Harry laughed as he made his way up to his room, releasing his three Pokémon from their Poké-Balls as he entered his room, the newly-evolved Charmeleon moving to his personal space while Lucario and Blitzen made themselves comfortable near Harry's bed.

As he washed off his sluggishness and fatigue from the day's events, Harry couldn't help but wonder one thing about the events of the arrival back at the Cove:

'Did Malfoy know about that…Team Kedavra git's plan? If so…why didn't he let me warn Draco?'

_**Chamber of Spiritomb**_

The summertime sun seemed to shine brightest over Godric's Forest, the mix of colours and temperatures making Harry feel like he was in the middle of a thermal hurricane: one minute it was hot and humid and made things feel sticky while other times, there was a soothing breeze that blew from the Wood and the nearby Solstice River and cooled everything nicely.

Taking advantage of both weather conditions, Harry began to do what he did best: training.

With Charmeleon's evolution, Harry knew that he had some work to do to tame his new friend's strength and, with a world of Grass, Bug and Poison Types surrounding his home, Harry felt like Godric's Forest _and_ Gryffin's Wood both made for the perfect training spots. His theory was proven right too: Charmeleon, now that he'd evolved, had gained quite the power boost and seemed to hold an aggressive edge against his opponents that could only be calmed by Harry's bond with the Pokémon.

As well as training with Charmeleon – as well as Lucario and Blitzen and even Prinplup at times – Harry also had a dilemma on his mind that he spoke with Remus about.

"Both my Pokémon have evolved now," Harry explained over a cold drink two weeks after he'd returned home, "And while I know that Arceus is meant to give us an advantage and help us understand our disadvantages, I feel like I'm trying to do too much at once."

"What are you saying, Harry?" asked Remus, Moony lying down next to his Tamer while Harry was accompanied by a currently-meditating Lucario, though the Aura Pokémon could sense his Tamer's doubts and dilemmas.

"I'm…I just think it would be easier on me with my power to take just _one_ of my two partners with me in September," Harry explained, his revelation startling Lucario as the dog-like Pokémon opened his eyes, narrowing them in disdain at his Tamer. Seeing the look, Harry shook his head, "Don't give me that, you know it's true, Lucario: out of the entire team, only you, Charmeleon, Luna's Cleffa and Draco's newest partner, Tyrogue, have evolved. I know that Nurse Pomfrey told us that the others were close, but if having one evolved Pokémon gives me an advantage, then having two…it's like cheating."

"You feel like your power is growing too fast?" asked Remus, earning a nod from Harry, which earned a sigh from the Dark Avatar before he nodded in response, "I have to admit, when Neville sent word about what happened and how you were out of it like you were, I was concerned."

"What do you think caused such a long lapse of white-out?" asked Harry, earning a shrug from Remus.

"Could be any number of things," Remus suggested, "But where a legendary Pokémon like MewTwo is involved with it, I just don't know: I mean, the added lapse could have come from Charmeleon's sudden growth and the new strength of the bond between you. Or it could have come from how your soul burned when Blitzen used Sacred Sword for the first time: other than that, I don't know what to tell you, cub."

"Oh," Harry replied, lowering his head before, opening the bond with Lucario, he asked, '_Go on then…what's your opinion on my choice?_'

'_I must confess that I don't like it,_' Lucario answered, his aura sharing the comfort and contentment that Harry felt, '_But my brother and I are both your partners and, be it with one of us or both of us, I know you will still be at full strength. So, if your intention is to take my brother with you to the Academy and leave me with your Dark relative, then I shall oblige your request. After all, my friend, you are my Tamer and, as your partner Pokémon, it is my duty and honour-bound right to obey your commands._'

'_It's not that I like it, Lucario,_' Harry reasoned, '_I just want the chance to work more with each of you one at a time…and, besides, it'll only be till Christmas: in the New Year, you'll be coming with me and it'll be Charmeleon I'm leaving here. Ever since I returned home from the Temple last summer, I've always felt…divided by my partnership with you. I mean look at some of the others: look at Ash and Pikachu…or Draco and Growlithe or even Train and Scyther: look how they work in synch almost perfectly and yet, despite my being an Aura Tamer, I find myself unable to understand either of you without having to resort to the bond. That's _not_ what being a Tamer is about._'

'_I understand, my friend,_' Lucario sighed, before he gave Harry a smile as he added, '_Then…in that case, I shall oblige your wishes: until Ho-Oh's Day, my brother shall partner with you…and then afterwards, I will do likewise._'

"Thanks, partner," Harry smiled, giving Lucario a soft stroke along his fur before he let out a hum of thought as he added, "I see now why Draco always said the coat is a sign of strength…in your case, it definitely shows."

'_Thanks to you, Harry,_' Lucario chuckled, his eyes on his Tamer as he added, '_All this is thanks to you._'

Lucario's comment made Harry feel better about his choice…

_**Chamber of Spiritomb**_

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you; Happy birthday to Harry and Neville: Happy birthday to you!"

Cheers were spread amongst the New Marauders and the parents that had been able to come along for the occasion while, at the head of a long table arranged by Alice, sat in identical throne-like seats, were Harry and Neville, both blushing as their friends celebrated and sang. Around the table were an array of treats for both human and Pokémon alike and, on either side of both Tamers were piles of their gifts from their friends.

"Thanks everyone," Harry laughed, rubbing the back of his neck as he asked, "Before we get underway, has anyone seen Train? He said he would be here for the day."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth before there was a knock at the entrance to Alice's Gym – which had been closed for the day due to the special celebratory party being held inside – and, as the Gym Leader rose, she sent a knowing smile at Remus before she told Harry, "I think that's him now."

Before any of the group could stop him, Harry had run to the door with Alice, pressing the button to open the doors before he laughed, "About time, you were almost late and missed everything…"

"Now, Harry…" a familiar cheerful voice laughed, Harry's eyes widening in shock as he looked past Train, who was clearly trying hard not to laugh at the look of shock on his 'boss' face. "You know that a true Tamer is never early…nor is he late: he arrives _precisely_ when he means to."

"I know that voice," Alice mused, reaching the door where Train handed her two gifts – one for Harry and one for Neville – before he stepped inside, not accompanied by Annabeth Michaels – as Harry had learned her name to be – but a familiar tall, gangly, scraggly-haired, red-duster-wearing figure that smiled proudly and, as he hugged Harry, he winked seductively at Alice, who shook her head in amusement.

"Nice to see you too, Alice," laughed Sirius Black, Fire Avatar, Pokémon Ranger and Harry's godfather, "Oh, and while I'm at it: surprise, pup and happy birthday!"

It was now _officially_ Harry's greatest birthday _ever_…

_**Chamber of Spiritomb**_

"So…who's decision was it to invite Black Knight?"

"Mine," Remus admitted as the gang returned to the table for cake and gifts, Sirius now sitting next to Xeno Lovegood – who was recognised by the Burrow Badge on his chest and his coat that would have made Joseph jealous with its many colours – while Train sidled in between Draco and Hermione, the latter of the two shocked at seeing Sirius Black here. Noticing her shock, Remus laughed before he explained, "I invited Sirius for a few days after the troubles he's gone through up on Mt Coronet, so if you want to talk to him, Hermione, then you can."

"Hermione?" asked Sirius, earning a blush and a nod from the young Dragon Tamer, "Would that be Hermione Ravencroft? Cynthia's daughter?"

"You…you know my Mum?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," Sirius laughed, "She owes me a date!"

"When hell freezes over, maybe," Cynthia remarked, appearing from the washroom area of the Gym as she returned to the table, "Sirius, I told you, I don't date wandering nomads like you."

"Ouch," Sirius laughed, "That's cold…but then again, you _are_ a Champion."

"So am I," Red added, smirking at Sirius as he explained, "And take it from someone who's been there, Ranger Black: it takes more than a chance encounter to get a date with someone like Cynthia."

"Dad!" Ash laughed, seeing Hermione and Cynthia send him death-glares that would have put the fiercest of Pokémon to shame, "I don't think we need to know that."

"Speak for yourself," chorused most of the group while Sirius looked shot down as the gang laughed and turned their attention to Harry and Neville, both of whom were now standing and emptying their plates into the bins.

"What's going on?" asked Kris, his presence at the party being alone, though Cynthia and Hermione promised him a lift back to the Sinnoh Region afterwards.

"A little fun that Neville and Aunt Alice had in mind," Harry laughed, stepping away from the pile of gifts as he explained, "Neville and I were born on the same day and all the work that Remus and Aunt Alice have put into this gave both of us an amazing idea."

"A battle," Neville explained to the confused faces of the New Marauders, "Me and Harry: one-on-one and the winner gets to call himself the Forest King for one year: sounds a bit silly, but…"

"But fun," Sirius laughed, earning a look from Remus as he added, "Don't be such a downer, Eclipse: it's nothing compared to what we did for James' birthdays back in the day. Remember the Swamp Soiree?"

"Yes, thank you, Black Knight," Remus laughed, looking to Harry as he explained, "All right then: we'll let you two have your little challenge: Red, would you mind refereeing?"

"Of course not," answered Red, both Harry and Neville smiling proudly before the duo took their spots on the battlefield, the Kanto Champion standing between them as he lifted his arms. "All right: this will be a one-on-one battle with no switch-outs or items: the battle will end when one side's Pokémon is no longer able to battle…ready?"

"Born ready," Harry remarked, drawing a Poké-Ball from his belt while Neville also drew his own choice.

"Then…begin!"

"Charmeleon, let's do this!" Harry commanded, throwing his newly-evolved Pokémon's ball into the arena; in a flash of blue, the Flame Pokémon appeared, the flame on his tail glowing brightly as though enforcing his empowered spirit.

"This one's not going to be easy for Neville," Train muttered, the rest of the group gathered around the arena as though they were watching an actual stadium battle.

"Don't count him out _just_ yet, Train," Alice remarked, "Remember that, like Harry is the Black Flash's son, Neville is _my_ son."

"And now I'll remind you why that is," Neville added, throwing his own ball into the arena as he commanded, "Swadloon, take to the stage!"

The exclamation actually surprised Harry as he saw Neville's Poké-Ball reveal the Pokémon within: unlike the previous form of its being, this one was a round, yellow Pokémon who seemed to be hidden inside of a cloak of leaves draped over itself and closed around its body, so only a large, crescent slit remains for its face to appear. Under its cloak were darker green, limp leaves which frame the sides of Swadloon's face and trail down on the sides of its body. The top of the cloak had two semi-circular leaves that form a V shape. On its back were the veins of the leaf as well as a bit at the bottom tip of the cloak resembling a rounded tail.

Drawing out his Poké-Dex, Harry gave a whistle as he whispered, "I always wondered when he'd evolve…"

"_**Swadloon, the Leaf-Wrapped Pokémon and the evolved form of Sewaddle; Swadloon's body is covered in leaves which protect it from the cold. In forests where Swadloon live, the trees and grass grow very well."**_

"He evolved while you were in Dreamland," Neville chuckled, noticing the way that the two Pokémon – Charmeleon and Swadloon – seemed to challenge one another with little more than their glares, "So don't underestimate him, Harry: you're not the only one with a few surprises."

"Likewise," Harry laughed, "But this battle may be over faster than you think: Charmeleon, Fire Pledge!"

Stomping his foot onto the ground, Charmeleon released a geyser of flames that shot forwards through the ground, more geysers springing up as they neared Swadloon.

"Dodge it!" Neville commanded, Swadloon's lower body then spinning around almost like a spinning top and allowing the smaller Pokémon to spin right out of the path of the flames, "Now counter: use Bug Buzz!"

"Swad…_loon!_" exclaimed Swadloon, his voice now echoing through fierce red waves that shot out, Charmeleon's eyes closing in pain as he felt the fury of the assault.

"Fight it, Charmeleon," Harry commanded, "Let's get through this: use Fire Bolt!"

"Saw that coming," Neville remarked, watching as Charmeleon opened his mouth and released a torrent of red lightning bolts that seemed to mirror a cascade of electricity, "Swadloon, time we show Harry _our_ Bond Move: use Earthen Power!"

"Earthen _what?_" asked Harry, watching as Swadloon's body shone with green light; at the same time, a powerful wave of energy flew from the leaves on Swadloon's body, disabling the Fire Bolt, "What gives?"

"You'll see," Neville laughed, watching as Swadloon opened his mouth and, from within, he released a strong and _very_ different cascade of _black_ bolts that struck out at Charmeleon, the bolts still striking while Charmeleon was now forced on the defensive.

"Is…is that Fire Bolt?" asked Draco, earning a nod from Train.

"I've seen Neville use this attack a few times," he explained as Swadloon ended his assault, "Earthen Power allows Swadloon to mimic the attack of its opponent, but, like Nature's Forces work against their opposites, so too does the attack it copies. For example, Charmeleon, who is weak to Ground Type Moves…"

"Gets hit by a Ground-Type Move," Neville explained, looking over as he explained, "Another example would be if I used it against Scyther: a Flying Type's weakness?"

"Electric," Harry laughed, "That's…well, I confess, it definitely surprised me, but Charmeleon's not done yet: Charmeleon, use Dragon Rage!"

"Counter with Razor Leaf!" Neville commanded as Charmeleon's tail flame suddenly grew brighter, the maw of the Pokémon opening and, with a powerful breath, he released a bright blue ball of flames, the assault being met by a cascade of leaves thrown from Swadloon's body.

"Hold on!" Hermione gasped, "I thought Dragon Rage was an orb inside Charmeleon's stomach!"

"With the evolution," Red explained, watching as the flames burned away the leaves and struck out at Swadloon, the Grass Pokémon crying out with pain as he was hit, "The move changes: how Charmeleon used Dragon Rage is _exactly_ how Charizard would use it."

"Calm down, Swadloon," Neville exclaimed, "Let's try something else: use Synthesis!"

Swadloon responded by glowing brightly, but, to the worry of everyone else, Harry just smirked.

"If you want sunlight…then you'll get it: Charmeleon, use Sunny Day!" he commanded, Charmeleon obeying as he suddenly shone with bright red light; at the same time, a wisp of embers seemed to rise from Charmeleon's tail flame into the sky where, as they settled there, the embers increased the radiance of the sun.

"Why would he do that?" asked Kris, watching as Swadloon regained more energy from the newfound sunlight, "Doesn't that _help_ Swadloon?"

"Yes," Remus answered, sharing a knowing look with Sirius, who nodded in agreement, "But it also does something else…namely to Charmeleon himself!"

"It ups his power…by almost double!" Harry laughed, his own fires now burning around his body as he commanded, "And my training with him as of late wasn't for nothing: Charmeleon, let's show them your new attack: use Flame Burst!"

"Flame Burst?" asked Ash, watching as Charmeleon shot another burst of embers into the air; this time, however, the burst of embers coalesced together, their edges glowing red from the radiance of the sun above before, with an explosion like a firework, the attack rained down streaks of fire upon Swadloon and the field.

"No!" Neville cried, the enhanced flames burning at Swadloon's body and knocking him out, spirals now in the Grass Pokémon's eyes.

"It's over," Sirius muttered, "Harry lured Neville into a false sense of security with his Sunny Day: it's the kind of move you'd probably expect from…well, from a Fire Tamer and his partner…but it's a good one nonetheless."

"Swadloon is unable to battle," Red announced, "Charmeleon is the winner and the victory goes to Harry…now the Forest King for one year!"

"Hail to the King!" laughed Kris, the others echoing the statement while Harry, walking across the arena, held out his hand to Neville.

"I didn't expect Swadloon," he told his friend as Neville recalled his partner and accepted Harry's hand, "But as I'm about to prove when we return to school, I haven't just been training with _one_ of my partners."

"A good battle," Neville laughed, before he grew serious as he added, "Next year, _I'll_ be the King for sure."

Harry just laughed in response: however, as he went to re-join the group, their celebrations were interrupted by another loud knocking at the door to the Gym. With a confused glance to Alice and Remus, Harry approached the door and, opening it, he was surprised when he found Severus standing on the other side, a look of amusement on his face as he told Harry, "Told you I was coming."

"You're late," Harry laughed, but Severus shook his head.

"I apologise, but I had _one_ special guest to pick up."

"Who?"

"Me," an even-levelled voice answered, the sound of the voice earning a gasp from Sirius, Hermione, Cynthia and Kris as they moved to join Harry, who only stared as Severus' guest was revealed.

He was a thick-set man with long silver hair tied into a rat-tail over one shoulder: a sapphire-blue overcoat covered his body, revealing a well-toned physique beneath the coat, a pair of black leather trousers covering the man's legs. His hands were covered by thick gloves and around his head was a bandana with an image of Rayquaza upon it, revealing his bright amber eyes below the bandana.

At the man's side, Harry then noticed a powerful-looking Pokémon watching him with a mix of warmth and alertness – Harry putting the first reaction down to his Poké-Trust thing – though there was no mistaking the power of the Pokémon: it was a bipedal Pokémon with a darkish yellow-green colour covering its back and most of the front, black skin covering its torso, tail tip, and thighs, as well as red talons and claws. It had large black and red scythe-like tusks coming out of its upper jaw on the side of its mouth.

The strong-looking Pokémon also had medium sized eyes with red irises and black pupils. There was ridged plate-like skin going up from its back to its head region, which was like solid armour and the legs and tail have a dividing line pattern. Its powerful arms were quite small and divided into three digits with two oval-shaped triceps and biceps and circular elbows and its hands were small and circular with small red claws. Its legs were formidable and strong with three toed feet with a red talon on each toe.

"Hax…Haxorus!" Growled the Pokémon, Harry then checking the creature with his Dex while he also noticed a slightly wary look coming from Kris.

"_**Haxorus, the Axe Jaw Pokémon and Axew's final evolved form. Haxorus is normally considered friendly. Its body is covered with a tough armour, and its tusks cannot be broken."**_

"A Haxorus," Harry whispered, looking back to the man as he asked, "So…given the coat and…and how you know Severus…then…does that mean…I mean, are you…"

"I am," the man answered, a friendly smile being shown to Harry as he explained, "Good afternoon to you, Harry Potter: Alexander Pyrus, Dragon Avatar of Arceus at your humble service…I was wondering if we might have a little chat?"

**And there it is: Chapter 1 and an amazing start: Neville reveals his evolved partner and Sirius is back – FINALLY, I know – but what would Alexander Pyrus want with our hero?**

**Also, with birthday celebrations done, how will Harry prepare for Arceus Year Two?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Alexander has a gift for Harry to say thanks and Red's birthday gift leaves our hero with a mystery; plus, a reunion with the whole gang introduces Harry to a new friend, but there's trouble brewing when said friend invites Harry and co to their home…in Durmstrang City!**

**Please Read and Review;**

**AN: Kris' uneasiness around Haxorus is a play on what happened in the anime when Iris was near Ice Types: Kris is an Ice Tamer and Haxorus is a Dragon Type…make sense? Also, I hope you all like my description of the infamous creator of the Eye from the previous story: I planned on having Harry meet him and, for some reason, Haxorus was the first Dragon Type that I could think of to work with him: anyway, enjoy…**

**OC Move:**_** Earthen Power**_

**Type: **_**?**_

**Category: **_**Physical/Special**_

**Power: **_**100**_

**Accuracy: **_**100%**_

**Effect and Description: **_**The Pokémon reads its opponent's attack and type and converts a duplicate of the attack to match a type that the defending Pokémon is weak against;**_


	2. The Champion's Gift

Emerald Destiny: The Chamber of Spiritomb

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Sequel to Eye of Deoxys: Part 2 of the 'Son of Arceus' Saga: A new year, new teachers and familiar faces, but as Harry grows used to his new life at Arceus, a dark blast from the past is watching him…and waiting…but what does it want with Harry and what does this have to do with the legacy of the First Aura Avatar: Godric Gryffindor?

**Author's Note: **Well ladies and gentlemen: here it is: part 2 of my 'project' saga and I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone that supported the prelude to this story, _Eye of Deoxys_; So I hope you enjoy it: also, if you haven't read _Emerald Destiny: Eye of Deoxys,_ then do so otherwise this story won't make sense…all right, on with the adventure;

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to everyone that enjoyed, reviewed and alerted the predecessor to this story: a special thanks to T-TrainOrTurkeyT, BamaRose19, magical fan18 and Winged Seer Wolf for all their help and support in keeping this series alive.

My recommended reads for this story are _Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Unown _by Mr Chaos and _When A Phoenix Interferes _by WizardsGirl: the first is the story that helped inspire this series, so thanks to Mr Chaos for that;

Mentions of Harry/Luna

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Pokémon Mind Links_'

"_**Poké-Dex Entries"**_

**Review Answers:**

**BamaRose19: He will be, but not straight away: thanks for understanding how I interpret the story;**

**Tylerbamafan34: I'm glad someone understands how my mind is trying to work with this: I hope you enjoy the story;**

"_A Haxorus," Harry whispered, looking back to the man as he asked, "So…given the coat and…and how you know Severus…then…does that mean…I mean, are you…"_

"_I am," the man answered, a friendly smile being shown to Harry as he explained, "Good afternoon to you, Harry Potter: Alexander Pyrus, Dragon Avatar of Arceus at your humble service…I was wondering if we might have a little chat?"_

Chapter 2: The Champion's Gift

Harry wasn't sure what era of weirdness he must have walked into, but, as he re-joined his friends, he knew that he was ready to wake up: after all, he had to be dreaming that he was sat in a room sharing drinks, cake and treats with two Gym Leaders – Alice and Xeno – two Pokémon Champions – Cynthia and Red – and now, on top of that, he was also dining with a legendary figure and graduate of Arceus Academy in Alexander Pyrus.

While Haxorus sat with his trainer, the Pokémon earning looks of awe from Hermione – which made sense to Harry given that his friend was a Dragon Tamer like Alexander was a Dragon Avatar – the Dragon Avatar sat next to Harry, sharing the meal and treats with the others before he laid down his glass and, looking to Harry, he explained, "I can understand your shock at seeing me here, Harry Potter, but after what you risked for the sake of the world, I felt it was essential that I meet you. After all, it's not a normal Tamer, no puns intended, who can face off with such intense Pokémon and trainers and emerge victorious."

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Master Pyrus," Harry replied, using the honorific title for an Avatar in the outside world, "What do you mean you felt it was essential to meet me?"

"As you're no doubt aware," Alexander explained, "I am the one who now holds and protects the item that I believed would be safe with Chancellor Dumbledore at Arceus: the Eye of Deoxys. However, as this past term has shown me, I was wrong to think that and recovered it from Albus in the midst of your…little white-out."

Harry felt a blush creep onto his cheeks as he listened to Alexander's voice, the man smiling gently before he continued, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Harry: when you endure a battle of such intensity, it's fairly common to have a white-out with the adrenaline rushes and the intensity of your own soul. Anyway, after I gained the Eye once again, I contacted Albus and asked him for the full details of the defence: when he told me that an eleven, sorry, now-twelve-year-old boy worked with his friends and Pokémon to protect it, I felt…I don't know…like I owed you, Harry."

"You don't owe me anything, Master Pyrus," Harry objected, but Alexander waved his hand in dismissal.

"Nonsense," he remarked, "And please, call me Alexander…or Alex: anyway, I can understand why you think I don't owe you, but this debt doesn't just come from me. It comes from the powers and spirits of all the Pokémon whom you've protected and saved with this one act. For you see, had Mr Rocket been successful, darkness would have been restored to the world, yes, but a chaos beyond imagining would have also been unleashed."

"What do you mean…Alex?" asked Harry, linking his hands and looking to the Avatar with a mix of curiosity and worry, "How could anything have been worse than…that _that?_"

"Tell me, Harry," Alexander replied, looking to the young Tamer with a mix of fondness and stern emotion, "Do you understand the theory behind powers like those of the Legendary Pokémon?"

"No."

"Miss Ravencroft?" asked Alexander, now glancing to Cynthia as he asked, "Care to fill in the gaps? I know you've heard of it, living in such an infamous Legendary-based story area as Sinnoh."

"When every life meets another life, something will be born," Cynthia replied, her voice calm as she looked to Harry, "It's an expression that is tied to the connection shared between the Creation Trio: Dialga, Palkia and Giratina: some say it applies to most of the other legendries at the same time."

"It does," Alexander explained, his voice once again holding the rough, level-toned edge he'd spoken with when greeting Harry, "And it also applies to the forces _behind_ those legendries: for example, the story of Darkrai appearing comes from the never-ending conflict between Dialga and Palkia. The terrors of Shaymin are said to be a forthcoming of Giratina and, in that same sense, the story and the expression are both similar in the case of the creator and _true_ Master of the Eye: Deoxys…can you guess which legendary he could be connected to, Harry?"

"Erm…" Harry closed his eyes, trying to envision the seemingly never-ending list of legendary Pokémon in the world; Deoxys, who was connected with the Hoenn Region, could be connected to…Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, the Regi-Trio, Latios, Latias or Jirachi.

However, as Harry thought about those possibilities, he considered the apparently-legendary power of the Eye and what it could do: how it could split the world open and bring forth destruction, which, in turn, would unmake the world.

Creation…Destruction…

It was a long shot, but Harry had a theory: glancing up at Alexander, he asked, "Arceus?"

With a smile, Alexander nodded before he explained, "If I was a mentor at your school, I'd actually award marks for that answer: yes, Harry: Deoxys' treasure of the Eye is a connection, another life…with Arceus and his incredible powers. Put them together and you get the potential for Creation, Regeneration and Reunification. However, to counter that, if one were to misuse the powers within these two beings, they would bring about Destruction, Annihilation and, quite possibly, Armageddon itself. The example of one such being capable of that power would be Avatar Voldemort and Team Kedavra."

"How come?" asked Harry, earning a stern glare from Alexander that made Harry feel like he was wrapped in Vine Whips and the power of Disable at the same time.

"Had Mr Rocket been successful," Alexander explained, keeping his eyes on the group as he explained his point, "Avatar Voldemort would hold the means to destroy this reality and alter the dimensions of our world as he wished. As you have just figured out, Harry, this would have led to a possible appearance by Arceus himself in our world, a situation that would be the worst of the worst _especially_ if Team Kedavra had managed to get their hands on a Warp Ball or worse, a Master Ball."

"Warp Ball?" asked Ash, looking to Hermione for an explanation.

"A Dark Poké-Ball said to be a contraband item of most regions in our world," Hermione explained, "Once captured, the Pokémon within has no choice, but to obey the will of the one holding the Ball in their hands."

"And if such a device were used on Arceus…" added Alexander, but he didn't need to finish.

"Destruction," Harry whispered.

"Annihilation," added Neville.

"Possible Armageddon," Train finished, all of the younger Tamers shivering with fear, but none more-so than Harry as he felt like he had actually come close to witnessing that himself…had it not been for MewTwo.

"So you see," Alexander explained, "It is thanks to you that the Dark Equation has been averted and Armageddon halted: both as a Dragon Avatar and an avid fan and friend of Pokémon across our known world, I feel it is _my_ duty to thank you on their behalf, Harry. And that is why I am here today: before I explain the nature of the reward I'm going to give you, would you be so kind as to show me your current party?"

"S…sure," Harry nodded, releasing Charmeleon and Blitzen from their Poké-Balls while Lucario joined his Tamer, his own connection with Harry helping to keep the Tamer remarkably calm throughout his fears.

"Three Pokémon, two evolved, and it's only your first year," Alexander observed, rising from his seat before he approached the trio, looking them over before he nodded once as he explained, "Ah, but I see: Charmeleon and Lucario are your Twin Partners: yes, I sense their connection to you and your spirit. Yes…very well-preserved strengths in both of them, but you have a ways to go before you master their true strengths."

"I…I know," Harry replied, looking to his friends, each of whom were as confused as he was.

"Yes," Alexander continued, before he cleared his throat and, straightening up, he turned to face Harry as he explained, "As you may be aware, Harry: part of the power of a _true_ Avatar is the ability to hand their knowledge to select Pokémon. I believe your Father was no exception to this with his signature move, Electrocution, am I right?"

"That's right," Harry nodded, sharing a glance with Ash as he remembered the promise he'd made to his Electric Tamer friend.

"Then," Alexander continued, "_My_ gift to you, Harry, which may not seem like much now, but once you master it, I hope you understand: anyway, my gift is to grant one of your trinity a move that _I_ created for my team. A powerful Dragon-Type Move that, as farfetched as this may sound, can actually be taught to _any_ Pokémon regardless of form, shape, gender or type."

"R…Really?" asked Harry, "What…what could do that?"

"It's called Hydra Strike," Alexander explained, earning a few gasps from the group as he nodded in silent agreement, "Yes, I see some of you may be aware of the attack: if you'd like a demonstration, I daresay we should step outside."

As one, the New Marauders and their adult chaperones made for the outside, Harry following close behind with his trio as Alexander led them outside with Haxorus by his side: once they were outside, Alexander stood some ways from the group before he turned and, with a smirk, looked to his partner Pokémon as he commanded, "Haxorus, use Hydra Strike…into the sky!"

Haxorus' eyes shone with a bright golden light in response, the large Pokémon then lifting his eyes to the sky where, as he opened his maw, the axes on his maw shone with red and blue energy, the three beams forming a surging orb of power that built up in his maw. Finally, with a roar, Haxorus released the three beams into the air, their colours unifying in the air around a draconian-blue stream of energy that had flown from the orb in Haxorus' maw and seemingly flying on forevermore.

When the energy died down, Haxorus lowered his head before Harry, watching in awe at the power of the final-evolved Pokémon, asked, "What…what would that do to a Pokémon?"

"It would take _great_ training to get your Pokémon to Haxorus' level," explained Alexander, "But in its early stages, Hydra Strike takes Fire, Ice and Lightning Energy much like Tri-Attack and fuses it with Draconian Energy to cause an instant burn, freeze or paralysis on the enemy as well as damage. However, due to its incredible power, it heavily drains the energy of the Pokémon and requires a small amount of time to recharge the energy."

"Like Hyper Beam?" asked Kris.

"Exactly," Alex replied, "With time and training, the recharge time would lessen, but the power would still grow stronger and, if you're lucky to seriously burn or freeze your opponent, it gives you an advantage over your enemies."

"Err…Master Pyrus?"

"Yes, Miss Ravencroft?" asked Alex, looking over to Hermione.

"What about Type Advantages?" asked Hermione, noticing how Haxorus was _already_ back to full strength, "I mean if the final effect is random, what about the kinds of Pokémon that those stasis changes don't affect like Ice on Fire Types or Electric on Ground Types?"

"Your Battle Masters must _love_ you," chuckled Alex, earning Hermione a glance of approval from Severus while Harry just smiled as Alex explained, "In those cases, given that the move itself is classed as a Dragon Type Move and merely freezes, burns or paralyses _after_ the attack has hit, it will still do just that. After all, very _few_ Pokémon are immune to freezing, burning or paralysis damage, am I right?"

"Yes," chorused the New Marauders.

"So," Alex then asked, addressing Harry as he and Haxorus approached the Aura Tamer, "The question now is…who gets to learn the move, Harry?"

_**Chamber of Spiritomb**_

While he tried to figure out who would receive the gift from Alexander Pyrus, Harry turned his attention – at long last – to the pile of gifts at his side: from Remus and Alice, he received a photo album with many different images of Lily and James and their friends at Arceus, some of them amusing while some of them just made Harry smile. None of them, he noticed, featured the outcast of the Old Marauders, Peter Pettigrew, but Harry was thankful for that: it had been Pettigrew that had sold out his parents and his soul to Avatar Voldemort in the old days.

When Sirius had caught up with him, the man was already cornered by Remus and a _furious, blood-thirsty_ Moony; even now, Harry could hear Remus telling Harry how it had been only thanks to his bond with Moony that the Mightyena hadn't ripped Pettigrew apart and instead turned his fury on Pettigrew's partner, Kricketune. By the time the Auror Watch and Chancellor Dumbledore had caught up with them, there was _very_ little left of Kricketune and Pettigrew was trapped behind a whirlwind of Darkness and Fire.

Other than the album, Harry received another CD from Doctor Sprout, but this one held _Lily's first recital_, which was also dated on the graduation date of his Mother. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon – whom had been forced to stay at home due to a sudden bout of summer flu – had sent Harry a set of new clothes fresh from the Unova Region that most boys wore around town, while Dudley had sent his cousin a pendant of what he called Mystic Water as well as a TM containing the move Scald.

From Severus, Harry received an Electric Gem and a guide to raising Electric Pokémon with a note inside telling Harry that if Blitzen or any other Electric Pokémon that Harry caught had problems, all he had to do was ask and Severus would try and help.

From Luna and her family, Harry received a bright rose-coloured plate with several swirling designs inside: when he asked about it, Luna explained that it was called a Dream Mirror that was made from Psychically-empowered flames and used to block out nightmares or poor sleeping patterns.

Sirius' present also surprised Harry when he handed his godson a scale that the Pokémon Ranger explained was from the fossilised Pokémon Cranidos and had been given to Sirius by Roark – the Oreburgh City Gym Leader in Sinnoh – for his help with the Pokémon around Mt Coronet. The scale was also tied onto a chain that Harry hung around his neck, a feeling of awe passing through him as he felt like he could actually sense the presence of the Cranidos that this scale came from.

Neville and the New Marauders – aside from Luna – had pooled together for Harry's next gift: it was a plaque with an image of Lucario engraved within an emerald-green background. Beneath the image was an inscription that read: _Harry James Potter, Aura Tamer and Captain of the New Marauders_.

"Thanks guys," Harry laughed, before the last present – from Red – was handed to him: this one was also wrapped, but, when Harry opened it, he was shocked to find a truly unusual sight inside.

A Pokémon Egg, as large as his head – or thereabouts – was held inside a yellow case, a shrunken Luxury Ball held on top of the case ready for the Pokémon inside. What that Pokémon was, Harry didn't know, but, from what he'd learned about Eggs at Pokémon School, he took a look for a clue in the colour and decoration of the egg: the top and bottom-most areas of the egg were a deep shade of red while the rest of it was made of black strips with hints of white that looked rather sharp.

As Harry held the egg in his hands, Red smiled at him before he explained, "I've had that egg for a few months now, Harry: the Pokémon inside is yours as a thank you for helping me see the light with my son. Just…make sure you contact me when it hatches, okay?"

"Sure, Red," Harry nodded, holding the egg gently before he asked, "How…how come I can't sense its energy?"

"Well…" Red looked to Remus, who gave him a return wink before the Champion explained, "All I'll say is that this particular Pokémon has quite a large Cycle before birth, but when you see it, I know you'll agree it was worth the wait. It could be a month or so before you feel even a small dreg of its energy, but just be patient, okay?"

"Okay, Red," Harry replied, gently holding the egg and case in his arms as though he was actually afraid of what was inside;

'But what _is_ inside? Who's that Pokémon?'

_**Chamber of Spiritomb**_

For the rest of the summer, Harry split his time between training with his team, socialising with his friends and, of course, looking after his new Egg: there was still no indication as to who was inside the Egg, but Harry remembered Red's words of advice and was more than happy to wait. Pretty soon, Remus announced that the time had come for the gang to take a trip to Diagon City for new Potions, Poké-Balls – as second years were allowed to bring Great Balls and other new Balls to Arceus aside from Ultras – and other such items.

As they walked down the familiar main street of the large city, the sight of the looming temple and the array of stores bringing memories back for Harry, the attention of the group was distracted by a loud scream of delight coming from a nearby bookstore and App Market. Approaching the crowd, Harry was surprised and a little confused when a sign overhead declared:

_GIDEON LOCKHART WILL BE SIGNING AND HANDING OUT FREE APP COPIES OF HIS AUTOBIOGRAPHY_

"_THE MASTER IN ME"_

_TODAY BETWEEN 10 AND 4_

"Wow!" Hermione gasped, her presence with Harry due to the gang agreeing to meet in the City, "We actually come here on the day _he's_ here; he's designed all of our new Questing Apps!"

"Has he really?" asked Harry, waving over the crowd as he saw Train and Kris emerge from the throngs of people, Train looking a little disgruntled as he approached.

"Hey boss, hey Hermione," he sighed, craning his neck while he turned and leaned against the wall where Harry and Hermione were standing, "By Dialga, I've never seen or heard such Tauros Dung in my life as I heard about _that_ man!"

"So you've already met Lockhart?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Kris while Train looked completely disgusted, "Is he that bad?"

"He's telling stories to the younger ones," Kris explained, earning a scoff from Train.

"If you can _call_ them real-life stories," Train remarked, straightening up before he explained, "_Apparently,_ he managed to use the winds to calm a raging Tentacruel Horde and soothed a wounded Walrein with little more than a wood-chipped flute and some music. Then, and this one's the biggest bit of horridness, but he also _apparently_ has a direct line to Alder of the Unova Region and has defeated Lance Blackthorn on several occasions. I tell you, if _he's_ running Questing this year, then I'm running…right out the door!"

The gang laughed at Train's discomforting opinion, but Harry couldn't help but agree: as he approached the store – needing to purchase his own new year's Apps for Arceus – he was cut off by a loud voice from down the street, "Watch out!"

Harry had barely managed to turn in the direction of the voice before a bundle of blonde hair and excitement knocked him over, the owner of the blonde hair bowing her head repeatedly as she muttered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"Oh, Bianca," a new voice remarked, Harry then looking up to see a bright-eyed girl with fiery red hair standing over the downed girl: green eyes with blonde hair and a flat cap on her head. Next to her was a Tepig who snorted sadly while the red-haired girl glanced to Harry before she gasped as she asked, "Oh my Arceus: you're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Harry groaned, standing up and brushing down his clothes before he asked, "Sorry, do I know you? You look familiar."

"I'm Ginny Weasley," the girl answered, holding out her hand to Harry, who shook it warmly as she added, "I'm Ron, Fred, George and Percy's younger sister."

'She was at the Greet last Halloween,' Harry reasoned, recalling the small girl that he'd seen just last autumn, 'Wow, she went through quite a growth then.'

"What's your class, Ginny?" asked Harry, helping the other girl – Bianca – to her feet.

"Water Tamer," Ginny answered, holding up a Poké-Ball in her hand as she added, "I've just received my partner at the Temple, but then Bianca started running off and…well, I just had to follow."

"How come?"

"She's my best friend," Ginny confessed, "Kind of like sisters, some would say, though I'm not as hurrying as her: her full name is Bianca Warren and she's a Fire Tamer who'll be in my year at Arceus."

"So…who's your partner?" asked Harry, the words no sooner out of his mouth before Ginny threw her ball into the air and, from inside, her partner was revealed.

It was a bipedal sea otter-like Pokémon that had a spherical white head with small, triangular dark-blue ears on the sides. Its eyes were dark and its dark orange nose was shaped like a horizontal oval. Several freckles covered its cheeks, and two pointed teeth could be seen when it opened its mouth. The light blue fur on its body formed bubble shapes around its neck. Its arms were white and rounded, while its feet were dark blue with three toes each. It also possessed a rudder-like dark blue tail and it carried a pale yellow seashell on its belly.

"An Oshawott," Train observed, the others coming up behind Harry as he spoke with his new friend.

"Oshawott," Harry whispered, holding out his Dex to the small creature;

"_**Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach."**_

"The Unova Water Starter," Kris added, introducing himself and the others to Bianca and Ginny.

"Oh," Remus' voice suddenly cut through the group, Harry turning to face his guardian as he added, "There you are: I tell you, it is _chaos_ in there! And I guess that Lockhart's going to be your new teacher as well…but it shouldn't be too bad."

"No," Train groaned, "It's going to be a nightmare!"

"Hey, Harry," Ginny then added, directing the Aura Tamer's attention back to her as she asked, "I…well, I've heard stories about you from the Twins and Ron…"

"Bet _they're _nice," Harry grumbled, but thankfully Ginny didn't hear as she continued.

"How would you like to come to mine and see how we get on? Ron said he missed out on your birthday, so…if you like…"

"I'd be glad to," Harry remarked, then aware of a look from Remus.

"Great," Ginny laughed, "I'll just go and check with Dad and then we'll come and get you, okay?"

"Sure," Harry nodded, watching as both girls took off; once they were gone, Harry turned to ask, "What's wrong, Remus?"

"Hmm?" asked Remus, then shaking his head as he answered, "Nothing…I know you're friends with her brother, but I just think you…well, you should be careful."

"Why?"

"Because," Remus answered, "I happen to know Arthur rather well: Ginny's Father," he added, seeing Harry's confused look, "He and his wife, Molly, help run the Pokémon Centre and Poké-Mart in…their hometown."

"And…that town is?" asked Harry.

Remus' answer made him wish he hadn't asked _or_ accepted Ginny's invitation;

"Durmstrang City!"

**Chapter 2 and Harry has met Ginny – who will NOT be a crazed fan-girl: she's just…excitable – and has discovered a dark secret to his new friend, but can he enjoy time with friends in a town that gave life and sanctuary to Team Kedavra?**

**Plus, who did Harry choose to teach Alexander's gift to and who could be inside the Egg from Red?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry and Ron clash when the git makes a BIG mistake: plus, to settle the score, Harry must venture to the ruins of Team Kedavra's old base where a strange power takes hold of his mind: will he survive the encounter? Plus, you'll discover who Harry chose to teach Hydra Strike to when the two friends become rivals and enemies once more…**

**Please Read and Review;**

**AN: Well, there we go: now, let me explain a few things: first, I put Bianca in because Ginny never had any second-year friends other than Luna and – possibly – Creevey, but I also put her as a Tamer because she's funny in the series; yes, the connection between Ginny and Lily is intentional – both had red hair and both were Water Tamers – so you can guess who'll try to take advantage of that later-on;**

**AN 2: Also, to my loyal readers and reviewers, anyone who can guess who is inside Harry's Pokémon Egg will get a special reward offered to them: CLUE: This Pokémon appeared in 'Eye of Deoxys' but NOT as who is in the Egg.**


	3. The Demons of Durmstrang

Emerald Destiny: The Chamber of Spiritomb

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Sequel to Eye of Deoxys: Part 2 of the 'Son of Arceus' Saga: A new year, new teachers and familiar faces, but as Harry grows used to his new life at Arceus, a dark blast from the past is watching him…and waiting…but what does it want with Harry and what does this have to do with the legacy of the First Aura Avatar: Godric Gryffindor?

**Author's Note: **Well ladies and gentlemen: here it is: part 2 of my 'project' saga and I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone that supported the prelude to this story, _Eye of Deoxys_; So I hope you enjoy it: also, if you haven't read _Emerald Destiny: Eye of Deoxys,_ then do so otherwise this story won't make sense…all right, on with the adventure;

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to everyone that enjoyed, reviewed and alerted the predecessor to this story: a special thanks to T-TrainOrTurkeyT, BamaRose19, magical fan18 and Winged Seer Wolf for all their help and support in keeping this series alive.

My recommended reads for this story are _Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Unown _by Mr Chaos and _When A Phoenix Interferes _by WizardsGirl: the first is the story that helped inspire this series, so thanks to Mr Chaos for that;

Mentions of Harry/Luna

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Pokémon Mind Links_'

"_**Poké-Dex Entries"**_

**Review Answers:**

**Blackknight99: I guess it was a bit obvious, huh?**

**SullenFaythe: Correct with the guess and I'm glad you're enjoying the story;**

**Magical fan18: Correct;**

**BamaRose19: When you present good reviews that encourage my work, you're given due thanks;**

**Nubsauce13: I'll be sure to give you some laughs between Harry and Gideon;**

**ALSO: I dedicate this chapter to EVERYONE who reviewed and guessed – kind of obvious – that the egg contains Pawniard, Bisharp's pre-evolved form: however, I have a few surprises concerning Harry's new friend and, though I hate to draw out your ire, I should inform you that it's going to be a few chapters yet before it hatches…**

**As for the gift I promised…well, given that I couldn't choose one reviewer alone to receive it, I'm just going to give you all the thanks you deserve, so…thank you;**

"_Because," Remus answered, "I happen to know Arthur rather well: Ginny's Father," he added, seeing Harry's confused look, "He and his wife, Molly, help run the Pokémon Centre and Poké-Mart in…their hometown."_

"_And…that town is?" asked Harry._

_Remus' answer made him wish he hadn't asked or accepted Ginny's invitation;_

"_Durmstrang City!"_

Chapter 3: The Demons of Durmstrang

Of all the towns within the Equinox Region that his outsider of a friend and ally could live in, Harry only had one question to ask: _why_ did it have to be Durmstrang City?

Why did Ronald Weasley and his family _have_ to live in the home of Team Kedavra and Team Nightshade before them?

In the dark shadows of the black-stone Mountains that made up the site known as Hallow Mountain, Durmstrang City definitely showed not only its dark heritage, but its speciality of Pokémon: the Ground Types. The mountain held a building at its base that, like most of the others in the Equinox Region, resembled a Pokémon's shapes or features: in this instance, the Ground-Type Gym resembled the head of a Rhyperior with two extra points to the gym shaped like Rhyperior's hands.

On one side of the City was a bridge-path that crossed a lake towards the foot of Hallow Mountain and, on the opposite side of the city to this path, Harry's eyes darkened when he saw a group of people actually walking into as well as out of the infamous headquarters of his parents' destroyers and the destroyers of so many lives: NK Ruins.

The Ruins, which stretched out to the back and rose up like a segmented-layered pyramid, seemed as dark and foreboding as ever and, as Harry stepped out of Remus' side-car, his eyes darkened as he looked upon the Ruins. In an attempt to turn his gaze away from the site, Harry looked around, noticing both the Pokémon Centre and Poké Mart as well as an array of houses and, of course, the Gym.

"Harry, there you are!" a familiar excitable voice called, before a smile touched Harry's lips as Ginny appeared from a path that seemed to lead to a smaller area of Hallow Mountain's base. With her was the Oshawott that she'd received as a partner and, as she walked towards him, Harry's smile faded slightly when he saw Ron emerging with her, the lithe form of the Pokémon that he'd named Scabbers, Eevee, running by his side.

"Be nice," Remus remarked as the rest of the Weasleys all approached to say hi to Harry: Mr Weasley, whom Harry learned was named Arthur, was a tall, gangly man with a slightly-tanned face and wavy red hair. He was dressed in a tan overcoat that held several badges and Poké-Balls on its clasps. Of course, Harry also recognised Fred and George and Percy Weasley from school: the infamous Twins with their mismatched Pokémon that made it easier to tell who was whom: Fred was the Tamer to Espeon while George had Umbreon.

Percy, on the other hand, presented himself with an air of someone who thought he was above everyone else, but only without showing so much arrogance that he expected you to bow down and kiss his feet. His Pokémon partner, a beautiful and graceful female Persian, also greeted Harry with a nuzzle to his chest, purring contentedly.

"Blimey, Harry," Fred laughed as Percy called Persian back to his side, "How do you do that? We heard rumours about you and your ability with new Pokémon; but…seriously, can you teach us how to do that?"

"What can I say?" asked Harry, shaking Mr Weasley's hand before he laughed, "You've either got it or you haven't: Mr Weasley, thank you for letting me come to visit…though I wish I'd known beforehand about _where_ you lived."

"Got a problem with our City have you, Potter?" sneered Ron, Harry's eyes closing as he wondered when the boy would open his mouth, "Not good enough for the Great Harry Potter, is it?"

"Shut up, Ron!" Arthur snapped, looking to Remus with a worried glance before he added, "I actually understand young Harry's fears, but we actually live away from the city itself: if you'd care to follow me, Harry?"

With a hug and a farewell lick from Moony, Harry followed Mr Weasley through the streets of Durmstrang City and over towards the path where he'd seen the group emerge: it was an off-track path that seemed to cut through trees and shrub-brush, though to Harry's dismay, the looming, haunting structure of the NK Ruins didn't leave his line of sight.

Instead, as they cut through another set of trees, Arthur beamed proudly before he explained, "Well, here we are, Mr Potter: welcome to the Warren!"

Harry's fears of being so close to such a personal target were taken away almost instantly when he saw The Warren: it was a four-storey building supported by many different trees and seemed to connect into adjoining rooms much like the houses in Fortree City in the Hoenn Region. The main entrance was a wide-door area beyond which Harry could smell many different foods being baked.

As he approached the house, Arthur took the liberty to provide Harry with an explanation, "As you may have guessed, we're more than just a house here: my Father lived in Fortree City before coming to Equinox with my Mother and, when he moved here, he built The Warren to be a place of relaxation and feeding for humans and Pokémon alike after the trek through Hallow Mountain. My wife, Molly, runs the restaurant on the ground floor with most of our staff while my employ is as a private Pokémon Mentor to aspiring Tamers that wish my services. I'm also recognised as a B-Class Connoisseur amongst trainers and spend some of my time travelling."

"Wow," Harry whispered: it was all he could say about the place, "Suddenly, I feel…a bit guilty about what I said before: forgive me, sir."

"Forgiven, forgotten," Arthur laughed, before he surprised Harry as he withdrew his Poké-Ball and, looking to Harry, he added, "Now, before we get you settle in, I hope you wouldn't mind showing me a bit of your skill by taking on my Tamer's partner in a one-on-one battle: what do you say, Harry?"

"I'm never one to turn down a challenge," Harry laughed, dropping his pack onto the ground outside the house as he asked, "When and where, Mr Weasley?"

"Dinner first," a sharp female voice cut off, Harry and the Weasleys all groaning – though Ron's face had suddenly brightened with the prospect of being fed – as a slightly rotund woman emerged from the house, wiping her hands on a towel, her deep brown eyes looking at Harry with welcome as she explained, "No sense going into a battle on an empty stomach, Harry-dear: now, do you like tomato pasta?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry replied, a part of him aware of a scoff from nearby, but he ignored it as he asked, "Would you like any help setting the table?"

"Already done," Mrs Weasley answered, her words no sooner out of her mouth before a large blue Pokémon suddenly appeared behind her: a large, bipedal blue Pokémon with distinct reptilian features; its lower jaw, chest plates and lower torso were cream-colored. It had a horn on its forehead, narrow black eyes, and large, spiny ears. There were toxic spikes running down the length of its back, and its body in encased in extremely hard scales that served as excellent protection from any attack and stand up when the Pokémon was excited or provoked. It had a thick, powerful tail and, as Harry looked at the Pokémon, he felt like he understood before it was introduced: this was Mrs Weasley's partner Pokémon: a pseudo-ground type Pokémon too.

"I see you've noticed my Nidoqueen," Mrs Weasley explained while Harry drew his Poké-Dex to examine her, "My trusted companion and assistant in the kitchen."

"_**Nidoqueen, the Drill Pokémon and the final evolved form of a female Nidoran. Nidoqueen has thick skin covering its entire body, protecting it from whatever techniques are used against it. This Pokémon is at its strongest when it is defending its young."**_

"She certainly sounds like someone who could give you a run for your money," Harry observed, looking back to Ginny before he asked, "If I may, Mrs Weasley, I…I was just wondering…erm…"

"Why do my children all have different Pokémon rather than following on?" asked Mrs Weasley, earning a nod from Harry before she explained, "It's because each one of us are different in more than just our types: my Father, may Arceus bless his soul, always said that our Tamer Type wasn't chosen for just family. It was chosen for an inner trait that stands out from time to time: for example, Percy there is a Normal Tamer, but his strength lies in other spots: at first, I believed Fred and George were twinned types, but when their Pokémon evolved and the two didn't even question evolving their Eevees into other forms, I knew then that they were different. Fred is a Psychic Tamer with certain Dark attributes and George is a Dark Tamer with certain Psi attributes."

"Before they both evolved," George laughed, stroking his Umbreon between his colourful ears, "Mum couldn't even tell us apart…kind of spoiled the game when they _did_ though."

As Harry laughed, he then looked back to Mrs Weasley before he asked, "When I saw you at the Meet on Halloween last year, there were two others with you."

"Our eldest," Mr Weasley explained, "Bill, who works for the Archaeologists on Crucio Spire Ruins and other such excavation sites in the World, is actually a Fighting Tamer, but his chosen partner was a Watchog and, when we asked him why this was, Bill said that Watchog was special because of his desire to discover the lost and the forgotten."

"Then there's our other brother, Charlie," Fred continued, "The mighty and wondrous Dragon Tamer, though when we found his partner to be a Trapinch, Mum thought he was a Ground just like Granddad: he now works over in the Blackthorn City Dragon Reserve, but pays us a visit once in a blue moon."

"And then we have Ron and I," Ginny added, "He's the Ground Tamer of the family and I became a Water Tamer…but I don't mind it, mostly because of what Dad is."

"Water as well?" asked Harry.

"Actually, I'm an Ice Avatar," Arthur explained, "Kind of weird given I was raised in a place that's perfect for Flying, Poison and Grass Types, but apparently, it's the emotional side of me that chose my type."

"Wow," Harry laughed, then glancing to the Poké-Ball in Mr Weasley's hand before he asked, "So you'd like me to challenge your partner, whom I'm guessing is also an Ice Type, right?"

With a knowing smile, Arthur patted Harry on the shoulder before he told him, "You'll just have to wait and see, Harry: now, let's go inside and, trust me, if Molly offers seconds, you'll probably accept straight away."

_**Chamber of Spiritomb**_

After a hearty meal and being shown the room where he'd be spending the weekend, Harry returned to the outside where the Weasleys had gathered, Arthur now standing across from him with a Poké-Ball in his hand. Behind the man, towering over the tops of the trees surrounding Durmstrang City, Harry could still see the apex of the NK Ruins, but he didn't let it distract him.

Instead, drawing his own Poké-Ball, he asked, "So, this will just be a one-on-one, right, Mr Weasley?"

"That's right," Arthur nodded, "And I've asked Percy to referee the match: it'll be over when one of our Pokémon is unable to battle any longer…so, since you _know_ I've got an Ice-Type, Harry: why don't you take the first offers?"

"Thanks," Harry laughed, enlarging his Poké-Ball before he commanded, "Charmeleon, time to play!"

There was a gasp of awe from Fred, George and Ginny as Charmeleon appeared on the field, spouting off a Flamethrower into the air as though showing off his fighting spirit. Ron, meanwhile, watched Harry with the same cold-eyed glare he'd had for the boy ever since he'd lost to Harry back at Frontier Club.

This stay would give Ron the chance he needed to teach Potter a lesson and, if he refused…well, that's why Ron had collateral damage in mind.

In the meantime, Arthur, seeing the Fire Type, gave a soft smile before he applauded softly as he explained, "Nice choice, Harry: meeting my Ice strategy with a Fire Type and, from what I see in front of me, I can also tell you take very good care of Charmeleon: recently evolved, was he?"

"That's right," Harry answered, "But that doesn't mean he's something less than brilliant: I just don't let myself think of my friends in such a way."

"In that case," Arthur added, enlarging his own Poké-Ball before he commanded, "Meet his opponent: Glaceon, I choose you!"

'Of course,' Harry thought with a soft smirk, 'What other Pokémon would a family with _three_ Eevee and two evolved have?'

In a flash of blue light, Arthur's Pokémon partner appeared: a quadruped, mammalian creature that was covered in light-blue fur that could be frozen into sharp quills. It had long, pointed ears, dark eyes, and a small nose as well as two dark blue, rhombus-shaped markings on its back, and the tip of its tail and feet were the same shade of blue. It appeared to be wearing a teal tuque on its head and, as it/he appeared on the field, Harry actually shivered as a cold front suddenly enveloped the field.

"Brr…I can feel _that_ Pokémon's power, for sure," he laughed, examining Glaceon with his Poké-Dex:

"_**Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee: Glaceon can freeze the fur on its body, and make it stick out like sharp needles."**_

"When it's Fire against Ice, Fire _always_ wins," Harry mused, watching as Glaceon gave Charmeleon a competitor's grin, his eye glinting like the ice that he represented, "But even with _my_ amateur-levelled powers, I can _sense_ that this may not be such an easy case…so let's see: Charmeleon, Ember!"

Opening his maw, Charmeleon fired off several shots of flame, but, as they neared Glaceon, the blue-skinned Pokémon suddenly dived out of the way, the flames missing his body as though the ice was repelling them.

"Nice try, Harry," Arthur laughed, "But this time, it's not so easy to melt _this_ ice: Glaceon, show him what we mean…use Mirror Coat!"

With a cry of delight, Glaceon's body seemed to glow with an icy sheen that covered it completely, the embers from Charmeleon's attack now being met by the ice before, to Harry's surprise, Glaceon seemed to head-butt the assault back towards the Flame Pokémon. As Charmeleon's line of sight was blocked by his own firepower, the damage that would have been dealt to Glaceon seemed to double, dealing damage to Charmeleon.

"What? I've never seen that move before," Exclaimed Harry, watching as Charmeleon tried to stand up once more, "What was that, sir?"

"You mean there's actually a move you _don't_ know about?" asked Ron coldly, his attitude _really_ getting on Harry's nerves now as he saw Charmeleon regain some of his strength.

"Mirror Coat is a defensively-powered Psychic Move that quite a few Pokémon can learn and use," Molly explained, the barrier around Glaceon now falling as she explained, "When it's put into effect, the attack becomes countered on the one that sent it in the first place with double the damage being dealt."

"But the move is only affected by attacks that are classed as Special Category," Fred added, the information then bringing a smile to Harry's face while Fred asked, "I shouldn't have said that, should I?"

"No," Arthur answered, but he was also smiling as he asked, "You've got a plan, haven't you, Harry?"

"Two words," Harry answered, "Metal Claw!"

"That's a good move," Ginny remarked, watching as Charmeleon lifted one of his claws, the hand of the claw turning into a steel appendage before Charmeleon moved forwards, "As an Ice Type, Glaceon is also weak to Steel Type Moves as she is to Fire Moves."

"But you forget, Ginny," Ron insisted, "Dad's no pushover: he'll show Potter the error of underestimating a Weasley!"

"Glaceon," Arthur then commanded as Charmeleon's attack neared again, "Let's show Harry what you can really do: Shadow Ball!"

To counter the charging lizard-like creature, Glaceon opened her mouth and, as Harry felt a mix of shock and wonder at the power of the Eeveelution creature, her fangs began to glow with violet light that seemed to trail outwards, forming a purple sphere that Glaceon launched at Charmeleon.

"Slice through the orb," Harry commanded, Charmeleon obeying his command as he cut through the ball, bringing smoke and shadows onto the field before Harry added, "Let's show him what _we_ can really do, Charmeleon: time to test your new toy: Hydra Strike!"

"Hydra _what?_" chorused most of the Weasleys, including Arthur who, through his own travels, had known of only one person that knew the move.

"A gift," Harry then explained, watching as Charmeleon's tail flame grew with intensity as though he was about to release a Dragon Rage: however, as the flame's intensity grew, the flame itself was split into three different coloured areas: the outer area was a bright shade of yellow, the second layer a deep shade of blue and the innermost level a blood-like shade of red. "From a gracious benefactor: now, Charmeleon, do it!"

"Char…" Charmeleon roared, opening his maw and, from within his body, like a geyser springing its waters from the belly of the earth, a whirlwind of tri-coloured energy flew from his maw, flying straight into Glaceon's body and through the remnants of the Shadow Ball.

"Glaceon!" cried Arthur, hearing the cry of his faithful Pokémon partner from within the cyclone; however, when it faded, Glaceon was, miraculously, still standing while Charmeleon, his attack now ended, staggered and seemed to have winded himself. With realisation in his eyes, Arthur smirked as he whispered, "Recharge cycle's still pretty big…Glaceon, shake off the smoke and use Frost Breath!"

Shaking her head feverishly, Glaceon opened her maw once more, her icy body now showing the infamous spikes that Harry's Poké-Dex had spoken of, and, with a cry of intense fury, the Fresh Snow Pokémon released her own geyser of energy, this one hitting out at the weakened, winded Charmeleon with everything Glaceon had.

As Charmeleon's body managed to hold off the attack – Ice didn't have much effect on a Fire Type after all – Harry gritted his teeth as he felt the iciness within the assault through his skin.

'Glaceon and Arthur have quite the bond,' he mused, rubbing at his arms to warm them up before he added, 'I never thought I'd see someone actually able to make Charmeleon flinch like this: guess I shouldn't be so smug in the future about my Pokémon's strength…but this match is far from over.'

"Charmeleon, time to melt this ice: use Fire Pledge!"

With a roar that seemed to cut through the ice, Charmeleon's body suddenly shone with an intensified red aura that, as he stomped his paw down onto the ground, summoning the geysers of flame that came with his assault, seemed to reach out and strike at Glaceon through the ice.

"Blaze," George whispered, "Charmeleon's weakened state has triggered its ability…now Dad's in trouble."

He was right too: as the geysers surrounded Glaceon, Arthur tried to command his partner to evade, but, before she had a chance to oblige him, Glaceon was consumed by the flames, leaving her heavily weakened and, after just a few seconds, she fell to the ground, spirals in her eyes.

"Glaceon is unable to battle," Percy announced, lifting his hand to Harry, "Charmeleon wins and the victory goes to Harry!"

Fred, George, Ginny and even Molly applauded Harry for his win as the young Tamer recalled Charmeleon before he stepped across the field and, extending his hand, he remarked calmly, "A good match, Mr Weasley: I actually didn't think Charmeleon would survive his weakened recharge cycle _and_ your icy assault."

"Lesson one of battles, Harry," Arthur replied, shaking Harry's hand before he explained, "There's always someone out there who will give you a tough ride and a challenge unlike any other. Doesn't matter how good you think you are; without the spirit to fight on, you may as well be a Tamer for a Magikarp or a Feebas than whoever you really are inside."

It was a lesson that Harry wasn't in too much of a hurry to forget…

_**Chamber of Spiritomb**_

"Really? You actually managed it on your first try?"

"That's right," Harry explained to Remus: the two of them were talking over a visual Cross-Com machine within the Weasleys' home, Harry currently unarmed with his Poké Balls as Mrs Weasley had offered to heal his Pokémon while he talked with Remus. "I don't know how I figured it out, but, when I felt that fire burn, I just…I just went for it."

"Your bond with your Pokémon seems to grow stronger each and every day, Harry," Remus smiled, brushing a strand of his hair away from his face as he added, "You will definitely make a brilliant Tamer one day: speaking of new friends, how is the egg doing?"

"It's still silent," Harry explained, knowing that his Egg was safely tucked away in the base of his pack, the warmth from the pack helping to incubate the egg itself, "But I think Red's both sneaky and too generous, Remy."

"How come?"

"Cause I figured out who's inside it," Harry answered, his smile returning as he explained, "It's a Pawniard Egg, isn't it? Bisharp's pre-evolved form?"

Remus sighed with a smile of his own before he nodded, "Yes, Harry: it was Red's idea to give you something for helping repair the relationship between him and Ash and, when he saw how you handled Bisharp in that match over Christmas, we both agreed that the Egg was an appropriate reward. It's still some time away from hatching, but now at least you'll have your dream partner by your side. So…anyway: are you staying until the end of the holidays or what?"

"Mr Weasley has offered that," Harry answered, "But I don't…wait…"

He suddenly trailed off as an icy feeling passed through his Aura-powered bond; turning his head, Harry was then aware of a feeling of shock and panic coming from both Lucario and Charmeleon.

"Harry?" asked Remus, watching as Harry's eyes narrowed, a deep and eerie blue glow filling his usually-green eyes as he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I…I don't know," Harry answered, looking back to the screen before he added, "I'm going to have to go, Remus: call you later…"

Ending his call, Harry passed through the main entrance of the Warren and into the medical room where Mrs Weasley had taken his Poké Balls: when he entered the room, Harry's eyes widened with rage and disbelief as he saw that Charmeleon and Lucario were both out of their Poké Balls, both of them looking worried and exhausted at the same time.

'_What happened?_' asked Harry, using his bond with his partners to try and calm them.

'_Our little brother,_' Charmeleon answered, indicating an empty pod on the recovery station, '_He's been taken: Poké-napped by…by that fool!_'

'_Little…_' Harry began, but stopped when a loud bleeping came across his Poké-Gaze; doing what he could to silence his two partners, Harry activated the Gaze and, as soon as he did, his curiosity turned to blind rage when he saw Ronald Weasley's face appearing on-screen.

"Hello Potter," Ron sneered, revealing the reason for his call as he lifted his hand to reveal a _very_ familiar white-and-blue ball in his hand, "Did you lose something?"

"Blitzen!" Harry growled, his voice edged more with anger than fear as he asked, "Why? What have you done, Weasley?"

"Taken something that a fluke like you doesn't deserve," Ron laughed, "But don't worry, I'll take _good care_ of little Blitzen…maybe I'll even turn him into a wild stallion of a Zebstrika. A nobody like you doesn't deserve such power: only the crème de la crème deserve such glory…and now, with this, _I'll_ be the unbeatable one…not _you!_"

"You'll be expelled from Arceus for this!" Harry snarled, his rage being felt by both Lucario and Charmeleon as he asked, "Where are you? I won't let you just take something I have of my parents' legacies from me!"

"You want him back?" asked Ron, mockingly waving the Atlantic-Ice Ball in Harry's visualised face as he added, "You think I'll just _hand_ him back? Then come and prove me wrong, Potter: beat me fair and square this time…and I'll give little Blitzen back to you."

"Where are you?" growled Harry, the laugh from Ron then being explained as he answered Harry;

"The NK Ruins peak…come and get me, Potter…if you dare set foot in the home of those who murdered your family that is!"

**Chapter 3 and, as quickly as it was redeemed, it seems this friendship is over, but will Harry face his demons and go into the Lion's Den to rescue his friend?**

**Plus, will Ron just get away with his crime or is this just the beginning of the end for the red-haired idiot?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry must venture to the ruins of Team Kedavra's old base where a strange power takes hold of his mind: will he survive the encounter? Plus, in the aftermath, Harry shows an unseen side of himself in his battle with Ron to rescue Blitzen and justice is delivered…**

**Please Read and Review;**

**OC MOVE: **_**Hydra Strike**_

**Type:**_** Dragon**_

**Category: **_**Special**_

**Power: **_**95**_

**Accuracy: **_**100%**_

**Description and Effect: **_**A select part of the Pokémon glows with the colours of fire, ice and lightning before it fires a cyclone of tri-coloured energy at the opponent that has a 1/3 of a chance of paralysis, burn or freezing the opponent: WARNING: after use, the attacker is momentarily weakened to recharge its energy: time of recovery lessens over training times;**_


	4. NK Showdown

Emerald Destiny: The Chamber of Spiritomb

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Sequel to Eye of Deoxys: Part 2 of the 'Son of Arceus' Saga: A new year, new teachers and familiar faces, but as Harry grows used to his new life at Arceus, a dark blast from the past is watching him…and waiting…but what does it want with Harry and what does this have to do with the legacy of the First Aura Avatar: Godric Gryffindor?

**Author's Note: **Well ladies and gentlemen: here it is: part 2 of my 'project' saga and I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone that supported the prelude to this story, _Eye of Deoxys_; So I hope you enjoy it: also, if you haven't read _Emerald Destiny: Eye of Deoxys,_ then do so otherwise this story won't make sense…all right, on with the adventure;

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to everyone that enjoyed, reviewed and alerted the predecessor to this story: a special thanks to T-TrainOrTurkeyT, BamaRose19, magical fan18 and Winged Seer Wolf for all their help and support in keeping this series alive.

My recommended reads for this story are _Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Unown _by Mr Chaos and _When A Phoenix Interferes _by WizardsGirl: the first is the story that helped inspire this series, so thanks to Mr Chaos for that;

Mentions of Harry/Luna

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Pokémon Mind Links_'

"_**Poké-Dex Entries"**_

**Review Answers:**

**BamaRose19: I know I may make it seem like Harry can't lose, but trust me, it's not going to last;**

**SighDuck: Well, with everything that's different from canon, I had to make an exception somewhere, right?**

**T4: Yeah, as if I was ACTUALLY going to let the git turn out…nice;**

**StormyFireDragon: It's nice to see you back on my review list for this story series, Storm: I hope you enjoy it;**

**YugiohFreak54: I was planning on having a few in, but then I remembered how I said THIS series wouldn't have any in: if I go for another version of adventures, then THAT ONE would have X/Y characters in; also, while I like the Darkrai idea, I've got plans for Weasley;**

**Magical fan18: Your wish is my command;**

"_Where are you?" growled Harry, the laugh from Ron then being explained as he answered Harry;_

"_The NK Ruins peak…come and get me, Potter…if you dare set foot in the home of those who murdered your family that is!"_

Chapter 4: NK Showdown

It may have just been because of the personal touch of darkness that the place had on Harry…or maybe it was because of the history of the town itself, but, whatever the reason, the young Aura Tamer couldn't deny that night-time in Durmstrang City and the NK Ruins was…spooky.

The seven-floored pyramid-like building rose up like a black spike out of the earth as Harry stood in front of its entrance, the doorway to the ruins decorated by a stone statue of the legendary Pokémon Darkrai as well as several smaller statues of Dark, Psychic and Ghost Pokémon. Past the main entrance – which was easy for Harry to get by as the place arranged 'Night Tours' that allowed him to get in without suspicion – the main museum-like area of the ruins was set out in a triad of passages and open halls, each one filled with memorabilia and information on the ruins' former inhabitants, Team Kedavra and Team Nightshade.

However, Harry's target _wasn't_ any of the main entrances or hallways: no, he had to reach the spire of the pyramid and, to do that, he had to break away from the group and move off towards one of the many winding stairwells that led up to the peak of the Ruins.

If it was possible, the stairwells to the upper floors were even creepier than the main hall itself: leading to each level of the Ruins' exploratory interior as well as many different rooms where trainers could interact with the NK Priests for further training, the stairwells wound around the outside of the floors while a central elevator – which was, ironically, out of use at the moment – took visitors to each floor. On a few of the floors, Harry was also aware of several Dark, Psychic and Ghost Pokémon wandering aimlessly, which reminded the young Tamer of the fact that this place was a breeding ground for the three different types.

As he reached the sixth floor, Harry emerged into a corridor that was divided by four different rooms, each one separated by Japanese style shoji doors and, at the furthest end of the corridor, he could see the door that led up to the seventh floor and the spot where Ron was waiting. This floor, much like the ones beneath it, was also filled with the three types of Pokémon that the Ruins were famous for, but Harry couldn't allow that to stop him: if he had to battle the Pokémon, then his partners would be too weak to face whatever challenge that lying thief had for him.

Crouching low, Harry closed his eyes, focusing his Aura into his speed just as he had read back at Arceus, his mind focused on reaching the other side without attracting the wrong kind of attention from a Pokémon. As the energy gathered around his feet – unlike the previous times when speed had been a result of excitement or a desire to just leg it – Harry lifted his head, crossed his fingers and took off.

His body shone with a dull blue light as he sped past each of the four rooms, some of the Pokémon around him seeing only the blur while others missed him or ignored him.

But not _all_ ignored him or missed him on purpose…

_**Chamber of Spiritomb**_

Its task was clear;

This was for the good of all Pokémon;

The One had to be warned.

Lifting its hands, the Pokémon released its attack on the blur…

_**Chamber of Spiritomb**_

'I'm so close now,' Harry thought, the door to the seventh floor now in his sights, 'Hold on Blitzen, I'm…AAH!"

His cry echoed both verbally and mentally as a bright purple light suddenly enveloped him, his body freezing up while his limbs seemed to turn to jelly, the movements lost in his hands and feet and the power of his Aura.

'What…what's going on?' Harry wondered, seeing only distorted colours and hearing voices he couldn't explain.

His mind felt like a Scyther had taken its blade to his skull and was slowly driving its weapon into him; his body still wouldn't move and his eyes…his eyes were fixed on the colours, trying and trying to fight through this…this driving force.

Then, just when Harry thought he was going to go insane from the pressure, the colours suddenly shifted and, from beyond their waves, the young Aura Tamer saw a dark, serpentine-like shadow moving through the colours, a loud, draconian roar echoing through the colouring while the figure seemed to move and sway around him.

'What…what in the name of Arceus is _that?_' Harry wondered, but, before he could haphazard a guess at an answer, a voice called out to him.

'_Please…help…Gifted One…Great Danger…Must not…Arceus…help…_'

'Is that…a Pokémon's voice?' wondered Harry, trying to extend his hand as though he sought to touch the shadow that moved.

'_Please…help…the Master…must not go…Arceus Academy…please…_'

'Are they trying to say I should stay away from Arceus?' wondered Harry, suddenly feeling offended as he asked, 'Why? Why should I stay away from my second home?'

Before he could get an answer, Harry was suddenly released from the colouring, his mind aching while his body felt surprisingly light and…changed.

"What…what was that about?" Harry asked himself, but, when no responses came to mind, he stuck to the task that he was on at the current moment in time.

He had a friend that needed rescuing, a battle and a challenge to be fought…

And a thief that _really_ needed to learn his lesson…

_**Chamber of Spiritomb**_

Had Harry looked back, he would have seen a yellowish, humanoid Pokémon with two spoons in its hands lower said spoons, its eyes filled with pain as it shared a glance with a strange purple floating Pokémon that could have resembled a witch because of the wide-brimmed hat it wore and, finally, a purple humanoid Pokémon with two jewels for eyes.

'_We have done all we can,_' the yellow Pokémon, the powerful Alakazam, remarked to his companions, '_The message has been sent…now it is up to The One to interpret its meaning._'

'_What if he can't?_' asked the witch-like Pokémon, Mismagius, '_What if he fails?_'

'_Then Equinox will fall,_' the jewel-eyed Pokémon, Sableye, told her, '_Now we have sent the message, we can only rely on Justice to show him the way._'

'_Well,_' Alakazam mused, watching as the human they'd been asked to target disappeared to the apex, '_Justice…and the Guardian._'

_**Chamber of Spiritomb**_

The peak of NK Ruins was nothing like the rest of the ancient ruined building;

Instead of a closed-in hallway or a museum level, the top floor was, ironically, set up like an open-top battle arena, a Mobile Healing Station currently shut down at one side while a teleport pad took all who reached this floor back down to the main entrance.

The battlefield itself was laden with rocks and different-sized mounds of rubble from the days when the NK Ruins had been attacked by those who'd cheered and celebrated the fall of Avatar Voldemort as well as a few of what Harry recognised from his time in Mount Deoxys labyrinthine interiors as Nexus Stones, the aides of Dark, Psychic and Ghost Pokémon. At one side of the battlefield, much like the main entrance, a large statue of Darkrai rose over the top of the pyramid, the area at the base of the statue damaged from what had _once_ been Voldemort's seat of power within Team Kedavra.

Why that was, exactly, Harry didn't know, but, as he stepped out onto the arena, he lifted his voice before he called, "Weasley? Where are you? Show yourself…and give me Blitzen back!"

"Do you think it's _that_ easy?" asked Ron, showing himself from behind one of the fallen rocks beneath Darkrai's statue, his left hand still holding the Atlantic-Ice Ball that he'd stolen. Once he was on the opposite side of the field to Harry, Ron then asked, "Did you actually believe I'd just hand over something as powerful as this without a fight?"

"I don't get why you're doing this," Harry argued, his hand already going for one of his two remaining Poké-Balls, "We're friends, allies; New Marauders, remember?"

"That's a lie!" Ron snapped, "New Marauders? What a load of Trubbish: you and the rest of the little gang are just choosing to make a mockery of me because I'm _better_ than you all. You think you can just breeze through battles and cheat your way to victory."

"Is _that_ what this is about?" Asked Harry, his hand flinching for a moment as he asked, "Look, our induction battle was a fair one and, as for the three way in Frontier Club, I was just sticking to the creed of every man for himself: in what way did I cheat?"

"Using moves that no-one else has heard of."

Harry actually tried his hardest not to laugh, "That's because they're Bond Moves, Ron: each one different depending on the Tamer that uses them. And then there's the fact that your bond with your Pokémon creates new moves, like my Dad's special move and the one that Alexander Pyrus gave me as a gift."

"You see?" asked Ron, "There's the rub: you get _everything_ handed to you, Potter, because you're the Black Trash's kid: you think you can just sweet-talk everyone into doing your bidding and giving you the victory. You even turned your back on their sacrifices when you chose to side with that MewTwo Avatar and join his ranks of losers and freaks!"

"I went to Hoenn because it was where I belonged," Harry argued, trying not to lose his temper at the insult towards his friend and his Father, "Like you went to Johto because it's where you belong: I don't get what your problem is, Ron: I have friends of three of the Houses and, now that Rocket's gone, maybe I can find friends and allies in Kanto too."

"But they're _Dark _Tamers!" snapped Ron, "And as for the others, let's do a little headcount: you're _best-buddies_ with the Kanto Champion's kid and even have his home number; you're sweet-talking with that Dragon Tamer wannabe, Ravencroft or Granger or whatever she's bloody calling herself lately. Then there's the two nobodies: Longbottom and Loony Lovegood: I mean, what the bloody hell is a Fairy Tamer anyway?"

"My equal and opposite," Harry argued, now letting his Aura flare as he heard the insult to his honorary brother and his closest friend, "And you had better watch what you're saying, Weasley: I can forgive what you've done, but only because I still consider you a friend."

"Really?" asked Ron, "Then what about those two weirdoes: Train McKenzie and Kristopher Storm? One who only knows you through the Black Knight and the other who apparently owes you a debt: and then let's not forget the brunt of your little group: the one I _can't_ forgive…bloody _Malfoy!_ Why would you be friends with someone who has more ties to…to _this place_…than I do?"

He gestured to the arena around them as he asked the question, "How do you know he's not going to betray you? He's probably just sizing you up for when…when You-Know-Who comes back…and then what will you do, Potter? Huh? _Join_ him?"

Ron then had to duck as a ball of Aura energy was launched at his head by Harry, who, across the field from Ron, suddenly lost all manner of patience before he hissed, "Don't you _dare_ suggest that, Weasley: I don't get what your problem is with my friends, but, at the end of the day, Neville and Train are Johtos like you and I trust them; Luna and Kris are Sinnohs and I trust them; and, as for Hermione, Ash and Draco, they're Hoenns like me and, no matter what _your_ problem is with them, I trust them. What I don't get is why you think we're mocking you: each one of the New Marauders is strong in their own way…that's what makes us such a strong team. What could have been so wrong that you think stealing my newest prized possession and closest thing I have to my parents' legacies is all right?"

"You shouldn't be friends with freaks and losers like them," Ron insisted, "You only deserve to be friends with the right sort…and people like Loony Fairy Lovegood aren't the right sort."

"And let me guess?" asked Harry, "You are?"

"Of course," Ron answered, "I'm a fifth-generation Tamer _and_ I have the means to be both a shield and sword with my powers: plus, unless you've _forgotten_, Potter, it was because of Loony that we wound up in those caves facing who-knows-what?"

"_We_ didn't," Harry argued, "I did and I had Draco, Train, Ash and Hermione helping me: and what was your biggest concern, Ron? Keeping back and hero-worshipping the Champions…Ash told me how you wouldn't leave his Dad alone or Cynthia. What? Do you think that everything has to be given to you because of your generation or your uniqueness? Or are you just trying to find a way in because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived and the son of an Elite Four member who came close to defeating the Kanto Champion? Because, whatever the reason, there's one thing you've missed in all your grandstanding."

"What?"

"I don't see Ash as Red's son," Harry explained, his voice now growing steadily calmer again, "I see him as Ash Ketchum, Electric Tamer and my friend; similarly, I don't see Hermione as Cynthia's daughter: I see her as Hermione Ravencroft, Dragon Tamer and my friend and ally; also, just because _you_ have a beef with the Malfoys doesn't mean I have to. Yes, I don't trust Lucius Malfoy, but I don't see Draco as a Team K member's son: I see him as Draco Malfoy, Fire Tamer, dorm-mate and good friend…plus, if you'd actually opened your eyes once in a while, you'd also see that he's nothing like…like his brother."

Even as he said the words, Harry felt a pang of regret after what he and Jason Malfoy had talked about back in the Mystic Vale: perhaps he should try and catch the guy over the year and talk about what happens next.

"And similarly to that," Harry then added, "They don't see the Black Flash's son or the Tsunami Princess' child: they don't see the Boy-Who-Lived or the Kedavra Slayer. They see me: Harry James Potter, Aura Tamer, twin-partnered Tamer and now the leader of the New Marauders and tied for number one of last year's highest-ranked students in his House. So why exactly do you think that I should just be friends with those who see little more than a title?"

"Then I'll _make_ you see things for real," Ron insisted, slamming the ball with Blitzen inside down onto a platform nearby, his hands now going to his belt where he withdrew two Poké-Balls, "If you won't see reason willingly, then I'll make you: so come on, Mr Battle Master, challenge me now and, if you win, you get your little fluky gift back! If not, you have to _disband_ the New Mockers and end your so-called brotherly friendship with the loser _and_ drop Malfoy like a bad habit!"

"It seems I don't have much of a choice," Harry argued, drawing both of his Poké-Balls before he added, "A two-on-two out-of-bounds battle it is, then: but in case you weren't listening, Ron, I should remind you. I'll be coming at you with the full fury of my bond and, trust me, I won't hold back! Lucario, Charmeleon, I choose you!"

"Onix and Scabbers, let's do this!" Ron countered, all four of the two Tamers' Pokémon appearing in their flashes of light, though, when Charmeleon and Lucario appeared, both of them went from battle-ready to angry as they saw Ron.

"Calm down, you two," Harry argued, "We'll get Blitzen back…one way or another: Charmeleon, let's begin this with Heat Wave on Eevee and Lucario, use Aura Sphere on Onix!"

'_With pleasure!_' Lucario growled, charging up his sphere while Charmeleon fired off a burst of intense heat.

"Dodge it Scabbers and Onix, you use Dig to avoid Lucario," Ron commanded, Onix tunnelling underground while Eevee avoided the fiery burst, "Now Scabbers, use Shadow Ball on Charmeleon!"

'A Normal Type that knows a Ghost Move,' Harry thought, watching as Eevee created an orb of dark energy that, as its energy gathered, also appeared to affect the Nexus Stones around them. Seeing the reactions, Harry growled to himself, 'I see: _that's_ why he lured me here…his types have the advantage with their moves.'

"Intercept the Shadow Ball with Fire Bolt!" Harry commanded, his red aura now glowing as Charmeleon opened his maw, firing off the volley of lightning bolts while he added, "Lucario, use Detect and seek out Onix!"

Steadying his ground, Lucario tapped into his Aura and began to search the ground for Onix while Charmeleon's attack not only blew up the Shadow Ball, but also targeted Scabbers, knocking him down, his body now sparking with signs of paralysis as he struggled to his feet.

"Scabbers!" cried Ron, apparently turning deranged with his determination to defeat Harry as he hissed, "I told you that you cheated, Potter: well, two can play that game: Onix, up and use Iron Tail!"

"Now, Lucario," Harry remarked, watching as Lucario took to the air just as Onix reared up, slashing an iron-covered tail at empty air; while Ron made another discouraging remark about cheating, Harry sighed before he asked, "Where did you learn to battle, Ron? Day Care? When you battle, it's _natural_ that your opponent dodges your attacks and, as for Lucario, he dodged it because his power allowed him to sense Onix's presence _before_ the attack hit…or do you forget our first battle last year?"

"You mean when you had that biased git as referee?" asked Ron, "Well he's not here now: Onix, Rock Cannon!"

"Lucario, Arctic Force!" Harry commanded, watching as Onix charged up his Bond Move at almost the exact same time that Lucario did; however, as Lucario plunged, a flash appeared in the Aura Pokémon's eyes and, before either Tamer could blink, the canine-like creature was now on the ground, his paw pinned to the ground while Onix, apparently frozen in a moment's hesitation, let out a roar before he fell to the ground, spirals in his eyes.

"What…" Harry began, watching as Lucario rose and, lifting his hand, he crafted a small Aura Sphere that he held up threateningly towards Ron.

'_Return what you've stolen, thief,_' Lucario snarled, '_I won't miss._'

"C-Call him off, Potter!" Ron gasped, "P-P-P-Pokémon can't attack t-t-t-trainers in battle."

"This is an out-of-bounds battle," Harry argued, though he did reach out with his bond to Lucario as he added, "No rules here, Ron…but, since I don't want Lucario to damage his honour…"

'_Calm down, partner,_' Harry remarked, using his own Aura to try and soothe Lucario, '_We're almost there…but I must ask: what was that last attack? It wasn't Arctic Force._'

'_I wish I knew,_' Lucario answered, using his partner's aura to cool himself down: he knew that Harry would be disappointed if he fell because of taunts, '_I just…got so angry and then…this place: it's darkness made me stronger and…my speed: I think it was a new move._'

'_Come on back,_' Harry remarked, watching as Lucario returned to his side of the field while, across the field, Charmeleon and Eevee were still going at it: Shadow Ball vs. Fire Bolt.

"Scabbers, show Potter's walking rat the error of his ways," Ron commanded, undoubtedly back in the battle as he added, "Use Bite!"

Eevee launched himself at Charmeleon, but, once again, Ron's deranged attitude blinded him as he missed the obvious: most notably that it was now two-on-one.

"Charmeleon, use Flame Burst and Lucario, combine it with Aura Sphere!"

At Harry's command, Lucario released a powerful Aura Sphere attack that, as Charmeleon ignited the wisps of his tail, seemed to fuse together forming a shape like a comet that was launched towards Eevee, the jaws of the Pokémon now catching the flame…and exploding right in his face as it did so.

"No!" Ron snarled, "Stop…bloody…cheating…Potter!"

"You know what?" asked Harry, "You don't deserve to call yourself a trainer, let alone a Tamer, if you think a _combo move_ is cheating: nice work, though, guys…we'll have to call that one Aura Burst."

Charmeleon and Lucario both thanked their Tamer while, across the field, Eevee was staggering to his feet, his eyes filled with life and strength as he tried to recover from the assault. At the same time, Charmeleon seemed to glance back at Harry as though waiting on his next instruction while Ron, smirking as though he'd _planned_ on Harry being unable to finish the job, scoffed with disdain.

"What's the matter, Potter? Finally realising that your pathetic weaklings don't hold a candle to my Pokémon?" he asked, his eyes on Harry as he laughed, "This is why you should only be friends with who _I _think is good for you."

"Ron…" Harry muttered.

"What?"

"Look again."

Ron did…and his eyes widened as he saw Eevee had now fallen forwards, his eyes filled with spirals as he'd fallen to the ground, out for the count.

"No!"

"Eevee and Onix are unable to battle," Harry remarked, recalling Charmeleon while Lucario stood at his side, "Now…now return Blitzen to me before things go _too_ far."

Recalling his own Pokémon, Ron turned and, lifting the ball with Blitzen inside, he asked, "You…you want this piece of filth? You want him back? To gloat to your friends about? Well…two words, Potter: go fetch!"

Before Harry or Lucario could make any attempt to stop him, Ron threw Blitzen's Atlantic-Ice Ball over the wall, Harry's eyes widening with disbelief as he watched it fall.

However, instead of a loud clattering or a cry of fear, Harry and Ron both watched with disbelief as the Atlantic-Ice Ball was lifted again by a bright blue aura: at the same time, Lucario suddenly rounded and, as Harry turned with him, his head hung as he saw Percy Weasley standing with Ginny and Mr Weasley. Between the trio, a strange moon-shaped Pokémon with glowing eyes was concentrating on the ball, which was floating back towards Harry and Lucario.

"Ronald Weasley," Arthur insisted while Harry withdrew his Poké-Dex to check out the Pokémon, "What do you think you're doing? Your Mother and I did _not_ raise a thief!"

"_**Lunatone, the Meteorite Pokémon: Its health ebbs and flows with the lunar cycle. It brims with power when exposed to the light of the full moon."**_

"But Dad…Potter cheated!" Ron insisted, but Ginny shook her head as she approached Harry.

"That's a lie," she remarked, "Did you forget that this place has security cameras, Ron? Mr White, the head of security, contacted Dad when he recognised you on the cameras: if it wasn't for Percy's Lunatone, Harry could have lost his friend."

"Well he deserved…"

"ENOUGH!" Arthur snarled, the temperature suddenly dropping as his Ice Avatar powers reacted to his rage; joining his daughter with Harry, Arthur lifted the orb from Harry's hand before he asked, "Harry, would you mind if I took your ball to Molly to ensure nothing's damaged?"

"No sir," Harry answered, almost shivering from the cold before he added, "I…I'm sorry if I caused any trouble, Mr Weasley, but…Blitzen means more to me than almost anyone or anything else out there."

"That's all right," Arthur replied, lifting his head before he added, "Ronald, your Mother will have words when we get home, but, for now, you're to surrender your _full_ allowance savings to Harry as a reward for the battle and then you're on potato duty for a month!"

"That's not fair!"

"Neither is challenging Harry in a place that probably frightened him before he knew what he was doing," argued Percy, his eyes on his brother as he added, "Harry is not only our guest, Ron; he is also a brave young man and you owe him an apology. Just because you're not his _best friend_ doesn't mean you force his hand like this. If this had happened at Arceus, you can bet he would have nearly faced suspension for this, which is not as bad as _you_ would have faced for Poké-theft. Now, come with me: we're going home."

"So am I," Harry thought, following the Weasleys out of the NK Ruins and back towards their home, "I'm sorry, Mr Weasley, but I can't stay here any longer…not after this."

"I'll call Remus first thing in the morning," Arthur promised, understanding all too well that not only was Harry done with calling Ron a friend;

But, on a personal level, the Weasley patriarch should be thankful that he still saw the Twins and Percy as friends…even if it _did_ mean he never returned to the Warren ever again.

And it was all thanks to Ron and his one-track-minded stupidity…

**Chapter 4 and it's safe to say that this friendship is over, but can Harry still call the other Weasleys friends and get to know the newest Arceus student or has Ron destroyed that friendship too?**

**Plus, what was the force that attacked Harry and could it actually be trying to keep him away from Arceus?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Back home at Godric's Forest and Harry makes final preparations for the new Arceus term; plus, when he attends Arceus, the boat ride is a little…eventful as Harry embarks on his first day of his second year…where an unwelcome surprise may just change everything;**

**Please Read and Review;**

**OC MOVE: **_**Aura Burst**_

**Type: **_**Fire**_

**Category: **_**Combo Special**_

**Power: **_**110**_

**Accuracy: **_**80%**_

**Effect and Description: Aura Sphere + Fire Burst: **_**The flames from Fire Burst surround the Aura Sphere, turning it into a fiery comet that strikes at the opponent with speed and power; can lower the Sp-Def. of the opponent;**_

**AN: Also, though again it may be obvious, but I'd like to award the next chapter to whoever can tell me what Lucario did in his rage at the end there: as a hint, I'll tell you that it IS an attack;**


	5. A New Year Dawns

Emerald Destiny: The Chamber of Spiritomb

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Sequel to Eye of Deoxys: Part 2 of the 'Son of Arceus' Saga: A new year, new teachers and familiar faces, but as Harry grows used to his new life at Arceus, a dark blast from the past is watching him…and waiting…but what does it want with Harry and what does this have to do with the legacy of the First Aura Avatar: Godric Gryffindor?

**Author's Note: **Well ladies and gentlemen: here it is: part 2 of my 'project' saga and I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone that supported the prelude to this story, _Eye of Deoxys_; So I hope you enjoy it: also, if you haven't read _Emerald Destiny: Eye of Deoxys,_ then do so otherwise this story won't make sense…all right, on with the adventure;

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to everyone that enjoyed, reviewed and alerted the predecessor to this story: a special thanks to T-TrainOrTurkeyT, BamaRose19, magical fan18 and Winged Seer Wolf for all their help and support in keeping this series alive.

My recommended reads for this story are _Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Unown _by Mr Chaos and _When A Phoenix Interferes _by WizardsGirl: the first is the story that helped inspire this series, so thanks to Mr Chaos for that;

Mentions of Harry/Luna

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Pokémon Mind Links_'

"_**Poké-Dex Entries"**_

**Review Answers:**

**T4: Yeah, it was a nice touch, wasn't it? I don't know why I didn't think of something like that before;**

**SighDuck: That's not the right answer; also, I did want to go with that idea for the twins, but giving them twinned Pokémon all the way: kind of…cheesy and clichéd, isn't it?**

**BamaRose19: Don't worry, things are going to get fairly interesting here on in;**

**Vallavarayan: Yes it was;**

**CupcakeMerderer: Good guess;**

**Magical fan18: Good guesses and one of them is right: also, I've given a little reward for all your help and kind words;**

**ALSO: As promised, this chapter is dedicated to Vallavarayan, CupcakeMerderer and magical fan18 for correctly identifying Lucario's rage-induced move as Extremespeed: congratulations;**

_But, on a personal level, the Weasley patriarch should be thankful that he still saw the Twins and Percy as friends…even if it did mean he never returned to the Warren ever again._

_And it was all thanks to Ron and his one-track-minded stupidity…_

Chapter 5: A New Year Dawns

Although he'd known the man practically his entire life, Harry didn't think he could ever remember seeing his Dark Avatar Uncle as angry as he was when Arthur called him and told him what had happened between Harry and Ron.

Though, of course, as was the norm for any bonded Tamer or Avatar, it wasn't Remus' rage that Harry was more intimidated by: it was Moony's. As soon as he saw his 'cub' safe and sound, Moony stuck at Harry's side and, when the Weasleys emerged, it was only Harry's assurance that Fred, George, Percy and Ginny were friends that stopped Mightyena from giving them a reminder of what happened when you targeted his honorary pack member.

Ron, however, wasn't so lucky as Remus stormed past the Weasleys and, though he knew it was wrong to do so, he pinned Ron to the wall of the Warren and hissed icily, "If I _ever_ hear you insult the worst day of Harry's life _ever_ again, Ronald Weasley, you'll find out why exactly I'm known as Eclipse amongst Avatars."

Molly asked Remus to calm down, as did Harry, though the man's eyes were filled with rage as he backed off and, turning to his young ward, he then explained, "I don't want you to let this one event stop your friendship with the others, Harry: I know he hurt you, but take it from an old player of the game. Some friendships don't die because of one black Mareep amongst the flock."

"I know, Uncle Remus," Harry replied, stroking Moony's fur as he then turned to Mr Weasley and, giving him a curt bow of respect, he added, "Thank you for your hospitality, Mr Weasley: perhaps next time I visit, we can have another evaluation match?"

With a smile, as he saw the side of the boy that he'd heard about from the twins rear its head, Arthur returned the curt bow before he answered, "I'd like that very much, Harry: in fact, I'll give Remus my number so, if you ever need advice on raising any Pokémon or battling with them, all you have to do is call and ask."

"Well," Harry continued, then remembering his dilemma from the night before, "There is…one thing you could help me with, sir: during our battle last night, Lucario's energy spiked and he…he moved so fast. I…I used my Poké-Gaze to record the match as I do with all my battles, but I still can't recognise what happened."

"May I see it?" asked Arthur, extending his hand where Harry, handing the man his Poké-Gaze, then activated his Cross-Com Vid mode on his Pokétch and, fast-forwarding the recording to the right moment, Harry let the man see the battle.

The moment played out in front of Arthur as he looked at it through the Gaze's vid-screen:

_Video Start_

"_Lucario, Arctic Force!" Harry commanded, watching as Onix charged up his Bond Move at almost the exact same time that Lucario did; however, as Lucario plunged, a flash appeared in the Aura Pokémon's eyes and, before either Tamer could blink, the canine-like creature was now on the ground, his paw pinned to the ground while Onix, apparently frozen in a moment's hesitation, let out a roar before he fell to the ground, spirals in his eyes._

_Video End_

Returning the Poké-Gaze to Harry, Arthur heaved a sigh before he explained, "If I'm right, Harry, I daresay that your bond with Lucario is reaching its climactic limits, which is rare for someone so young, but not unheard of…especially given what you are as a Tamer."

"You recognise the move?" asked Harry.

"Extremespeed," Arthur explained, much to Remus' surprise as he indicated Harry, "Because of the bond you two share becoming so close, Lucario tapped into your own rage against what happened last night and, when you consider how his attack increases through the Justified Ability and you were in an area ripe with Dark Energy, it's no surprise that he tapped into that power."

"And what was the move itself?" asked Harry, a little stunned at how strong his bond with Lucario had become: was it any wonder he wanted to work alone with Charmeleon for a while?

"Extremespeed is what's known as a Priority Move in battles, which means that, like many moves in the Pokémon World and like a Pokémon that holds a Quick Claw, it will strike first. Through the speed of the Pokémon involved, Extremespeed also deals damage from the velocity and impact of the attack."

"And…Lucario now knows this move?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Arthur.

"According to most Pokémon databases," Arthur explained, "A Lucario's last-learned move before reaching the peak of its power is Extremespeed, but, given your Tamer's Bond and your prowess as a…gifted Tamer, I doubt your Lucario is done learning moves just yet. Tell me, Harry, what other moves do you know of Lucario knowing?"

"Well," Harry replied, counting them off as he explained, "Aside from my Bond Move of Aura Force, there's also Aura Sphere, Ice Punch, Metal Claw, Dark Pulse, Copycat, Detect and Circle Throw…though we combine Aura Force with Ice Punch to create Arctic Force and then there's his Aura Burst combo with Charmeleon."

"So Lucario's already plenty powerful," Percy mused, though Harry could see the awe in the young man's eyes before he asked, "Father, isn't it also true that Extremespeed is a move that Lucario can learn upon evolving?"

"You mean at its Start level of evolving?" asked Arthur, before he nodded in agreement with his son, "Yes, and it's for this reason that I doubt Lucario is done with his learning: from what I see of your bond, it's like Lucario's moves are the Physical aspect of your bond and Charmeleon is the Special."

"So Lucario could only learn to master Physical-Category moves?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Arthur while Harry, closing his fingers around Lucario's Poké-Ball, then felt like he understood the meaning behind what he'd been told back when he'd first received Charmander and Riolu:

'_Twin partners for your future; one to work as your Tamer's true partner and one to match your heart: Charmander, a fiery personality with a hidden strength: as you may know, his evolutions will only prove that. And Riolu, the perfect ally for an Aura Tamer like yourself: learn his gifts well and treat him with kindness; only then shall his true form be revealed; now, Harry Potter, Aura Tamer, release their energies…and begin your adventure!'_

"Don't think that this is the end for you two, however," Arthur mused, seeing the awe in Harry's eyes, his own mind taking him back to when he had learned the same facts about his own band of allies, "The bond you have may have reached its peak, but the closeness between you can only continue to grow: even with the darkness that can taunt you, Harry, I hope you _never_ forget that your friends are always there…human and Pokémon alike."

"I won't, Mr Weasley," Harry replied, now clutching Lucario's Poké-Ball in his fingers as he whispered, "I'll _never_ stop growing…"

_**Chamber of Spiritomb**_

As the end of the summer holidays came around, Harry used his time to split his training between his twin partners – both of whom were showing greater signs of energy and attack strength since their battle with Ron – and Blitzen, once more returning to the training to help Blitzen master the move given to him by Cobalion. Every now and then, Remus, Alice, Neville or a returning Train would help out, the latter then explaining that he had returned after a call to Sirius had suggested that he spend more time with the New Marauders.

At the mention of his team-name, Harry couldn't help but think about the approaching date and the reunion that was to follow: he wondered how Draco was doing since Jason _seemed_ to be calmer now that the threat of Voldemort's return had passed. He wondered about Ash and Red, thinking about his friend and Champion every time he looked to the Pawniard Egg that was still a way from hatching.

He also wondered about Kris, though this wonder was more to the fact of how exactly the Ice Tamer was planning on repaying whatever debt his family apparently owed to Harry. Then, last but not least, Harry thought about Hermione and Luna, the latter bringing a smile to his face as he thought about how she was still out to take no prisoners despite people underestimating her because she was a Fairy Tamer.

He was also curious as to whether or not Luna had used the Stone she'd gained from Alice as a reward from the Godric's Forest Tournament over the previous Winter Break: Kris had been the one to reveal that Luna had chosen a Dusk Stone, which was the stone needed to evolve Misdreavus into the mysterious, but powerful form of Mismagius and, though the shock of the stone's choice had surprised Harry, he also had a feeling that Luna would wait for the right moment.

After all, Draco had revealed to Harry that one of his gifts from Christmas had come from Remus and had been a full supply of Evolutionary Stones, one of which – the Fire Stone – would evolve Growlithe into Arcanine. And yet, despite the taunts, gibes and even the temptation to just hand the stone to Growlithe, Draco had still not done the deed and evolved his partner.

Similarly, when Draco had been given the stones by Remus, it had been Kris that questioned Ash about evolving Pikachu into Raichu with the Thunder Stone, but the Champion's son had refused flat-out as he and Pikachu still had a long way to go before they even considered evolving or changing their friendship.

After the Tournament, Neville had also been offered the Leaf Stone by Draco to help evolve Bellsprout's evolved form of Weepinbell into Victreebell, but, once again, the boy had refused, but Draco had told him it was an open invitation.

Now, thinking about the Tournament and about his friends, Harry came to a pretty obvious realisation:

He couldn't _wait_ for September First to come around…

_**Chamber of Spiritomb**_

Pretty soon, as all things must, the summer came to an end and Harry, Neville and Train were on their way to Emrys Cove to catch the SS Hogsmeade to Hogwarts Isle. With Train accompanying them, Harry had chosen to ride with Remus on his motorbike while Train and Neville took Alice's car. Along the way, they ran into Luna who was walking through the Forest to catch the train at Diagon City, but not before she was offered to take Harry's place in the car.

And so, at 10:40 on September First, it was an excitable and ready-for-anything band of friends and allies that arrived at Emrys Cove, the looming sight of the SS Hogsmeade standing in King's Cross Harbour with the usual lines of students waiting to board.

As they took in the sight of the wondrous liner, Harry then heard a loud voice cry out, "Watch out! Coming through!"

While Train, Neville and Luna managed to move, Harry wasn't so lucky as the familiar form of Bianca Warren – whom Harry couldn't help but suspect had something to do with the naming of the Weasleys in-house restaurant given their close friendship – collided with him, the blonde Tamer apologising profusely as she noticed who she'd ran into.

"Nice to see you again, Harry," Ginny remarked, appearing with the rest of the clan, though Harry saw the youngest male slip away as though not wanting to cause any further ire…which was a good choice as Remus was also watching him with suspicion.

"And…ugh…you too, Ginny," Harry groaned, pulling himself up before he asked, "Bianca, can I give you a word of advice?"

"Sure," replied the excitable Fire Tamer.

"Slow down once in a while," Harry explained, "Otherwise you may end up running off the edge of an H-level cliff within the Pendragon Caverns or into places you may not know too well."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Bianca replied, dipping her head in sorrow as she added, "I've just been so excited about finally going to Arceus and…I just couldn't stop."

"We're all excited," Harry remarked, saying farewell to the others as he walked towards the harbour, "But we don't run around like headless Rufflets crashing into everyone who's anyone."

As the group boarded the cruise ship, Harry then caught sight of something that made him feel…a bit nervous: a young boy had stepped onto the ship ahead of them and, as soon as they were on-board, the boy turned his eyes on Harry, revealing cold-grey eyes that were more like the colour of steel. Shoulder-length snow-white hair fell around the boy's shoulders with a narrow-brimmed hat tucked behind his neck like some sort of Indiana Jones wannabe. He was dressed in a sleeveless form of the white Arceus duster with tan-coloured clothes underneath, his feet covered by converse trainers that held an image of a dragon in flight.

As the two locked eyes, the boy then did something that both confused and unnerved Harry: he gave him a wink of acknowledgement and then smiled…but it wasn't a friendly smile; it was the kind of smile of a lion that had found its prey.

When the boy was gone, Harry turned to Train before he asked, "Any idea who that guy was?"

"Looked like a first-year," Train replied, shivering as he added, "And if he's not either a Dark Tamer or Ghost Tamer, then I'm the human reincarnation of Arceus!"

"I thought you looked familiar," Luna added, making everyone laugh as the New Marauders made their way down to their cabins, Ginny, Bianca and the mysterious boy moving off towards the first-year cabins.

Like the year before, Harry was both pleased and a little surprised to see Ash waiting for him when he opened the door to their cabin, but, like the Christmas Break, the Electric Tamer wasn't alone. Draco, Kris and Hermione had also already arrived, the team greeting one another with brotherly embraces, high fives and hugs, though the latter came mostly from Hermione as she explained that she'd heard about the incident at the NK Ruins. When Harry asked about how she knew, Neville confessed that he'd told the gang as a warning about Weasley playing the nice-guy card to get into _their_ good books.

As the group sat down in the cabin, Draco then looked over at Harry before he asked, "Harry, I heard a strange rumour from Luna and Train that said you've come to Arceus with just _one_ of your partners this year: it's not true…is it?"

"Yes," Harry replied, releasing Charmeleon from his Poké-Ball where, as he appeared, he and Pikachu greeted one another like old friends, the others having _not_ released their Pokémon.

"Are you as thick as Snorlax?" asked Draco, his sudden hostility to his friend surprising the others as he asked, "Don't you realise how this will affect you as a Tamer?"

"What do you mean, Draco?" asked Harry, equally as surprised as the others at Draco's hot-headedness, which shouldn't have been _so_ surprising since he _was_ a Fire Tamer, "I left Lucario at home so that I could focus on my bond and strength with Charmeleon: what's so wrong about that?"

"If Lucario were here in his Poké-Ball, nothing," Draco answered, running a hand through his platinum-blonde hair as he added, "_But_, Harry, in case no-one else has told you about this: there's a reason that twin and even triplet partners are as rare as finding an un-fossilised Anorith in the wild: when the bond between twinned partners is formed, the bond itself comes into action through synchronicity: in other words, the two work best with their Tamer when they're together spiritually."

"What does that have to do with my choice?" asked Harry, indicating Charmeleon as he added, "As you can see, Charmeleon's as strong as ever and, just this summer, Ginny's Dad, Arthur Weasley, told me that my bond with Lucario was reaching its zenith."

"That _doesn't_ mean it can't be weakened," Draco groaned, "By Arceus, Harry: no bond is immortal, not even if you were to somehow bond with a Legendary Pokémon. The further apart that Charmeleon and Lucario are, the weaker their bond with you will become: as an Aura Tamer, this is _especially_ important for you because your bond, your power, they both spawn from the way these two see you. By leaving Lucario at home, _miles_ from Arceus Academy and from Charmeleon, you risk weakening him and weakening yourself: you may not even be able to hold onto the undefeated streak that you had in first-year."

"Come on Draco," Harry laughed, "You're exaggerating a bit there."

"No," Draco argued, "I'm not."

Nothing much was said after that, but Harry couldn't help but share glances with Charmeleon as he thought about what Draco had said: it couldn't be true…after all, he'd know if Charmeleon was getting weaker.

Wouldn't he?

_**Chamber of Spiritomb**_

After a long ride that was only really disturbed by the appearance of their first-year friends as well as the Twins and Ron – the latter being sent fleeing by a growl from Growlithe that didn't need explaining – the SS Hogsmeade finally reached the village of Mewport where the familiar voice of Hagrid could be heard yelling for the first years. However, this time, Harry and the New Marauders were able to travel via the teleport pods in the Mewport Pokémon Centre and, as they stepped onto the pods, feeling the usual disorienting spin associated with the object, Harry felt an air of surprise when the pod did indeed drop them off in the main entrance hall located beneath Arceus Tower.

'I'm home,' he thought to himself, moving with the others to their respected tables, the familiar sights of the Doctors and the other mentors of Arceus bringing a smile to his face, though the smile faded at first when he saw Severus giving him a searching glance.

Then the smile vanished altogether when Harry heard Train murmur, "Oh no…I hoped he was actually lying…"

Following his friend's gaze, Harry's stomach was turned in on itself as he saw a flashy array of colours decorating a duster that belonged to someone that was clearly their new Battle Master…or Questing Teacher.

Gideon Lockhart was sat at the High Table and, as he looked at the man, Harry begged to whatever forces listened that the self-published sycophant _wasn't_ their Battle Master. The apps that he'd provided as their list for new equipment was like something out of fiction as he described adventures against pseudo-and-actual legendries as well as battles and scenarios that were _obviously_ incorrect.

Like how he'd saved a village in Hoenn from a plague of Muk's Disease with little more than a Paras nest…or how he'd doused the fires in Ollivine City with a Servine's assistance.

However, what had _really_ gotten under Harry's skin about the man was that one of his latest _autobiography _entries also told of how he, Gideon Lockhart, had _personally_ sent the last members of Team Kedavra running for the Four Hills of Protego for trying to match wits and might with a wondrous warrior like him.

That was like blasphemy to Harry and, as he saw the man grandstanding on the table with the other teachers doing their best _not_ to look at his attire, Harry promised himself that, if Charmeleon evolved before the year was out, he'd introduce Lockhart to the dragon he became and show him the dangers of lying.

Sitting with the other Hoenn students, Harry kept his head down as they waited for the new students to arrive with Doctor McGonagall, his eyes drooping slightly as he felt the fatigue of the day catch up with him. Next to him, Ash and Hermione and Draco all noticed their leader's tired expression and, as he watched for the doors opening, Draco muttered to no-one in particular, "Don't say I didn't warn him."

Finally, the doors opened and Doctor McGonagall walked in, flanked by the first-years, Harry and the rest of the crew easily picking out Ginny and Bianca, though, once again, when Harry saw the white-haired mysterious first-year from the boat, the boy just winked once more and then, even more frightening, gave that same smile to Ash and Hermione.

"That smile…" Ash whispered as Harry watched the first-years reach the front where Chancellor Dumbledore revealed his faithful Alakazam, "It seems…familiar somehow."

After Chancellor Dumbledore welcomed the first-years and gave out the usual start-of-term notices, alerts and warnings about forbidden items and the Mystic Vale – though Harry thought he saw him look in Harry's direction as he said this – the sorting began and, after a couple of sortings, the boy with the steel eyes was called up to the name of 'Blackthorn, Hunter!'

"Blackthorn?" asked Harry, looking back to Ash as he asked, "Isn't that Lance's surname? The Johto Champion?"

"It is," Ash answered, his eyes watching the sorting of Hunter Blackthorn before he added, "But as far as I'm aware, Lance doesn't have a son."

"Could he be Claire's?" asked Hermione.

"Could be."

"KANTO!"

"Hey," Harry then noticed, watching as Hunter Blackthorn went to join the Psis, "Is it just me or does Alakazam no longer call out the mascot, but the region?"

"I noticed that," Draco agreed, watching as the Sorting continued: a light-blonde-haired boy named Colin Creevey went to Johto while a young girl that Daphne Greengrass explained was her sister, Astoria, went to Sinnoh and then, after an incredibly long wait, it was the turn of Bianca and Ginny.

As Bianca practically tripped over herself to get to Alakazam, Harry thought he heard a low chuckle from the students as well as the powerful Psychic before he heard, "SINNOH!"

Finally, it was Ginny's turn and, as Alakazam sensed her, Harry felt a familiar tingle run down his spine: just like last year, Alakazam's eyes seemed to glance to Harry mid-sorting before there was a final cry of, "HOENN!"

"Now there's a surprise," Draco mused, watching as Ginny moved to the Hoenn Table and joined the group, "As far as I know, all Weasleys have only ever been Johtos!"

"Look who's talking," laughed Harry, then nodding towards the Kanto Table where, to his surprise, Hunter Blackthorn was talking lightly with none other than Jason Malfoy and Candidus Knight, "Your brother…a Kanto and you, a Hoenn: do I need to say anymore?"

"Touché," Draco agreed, saying little more as the feast went underway.

After the feast and after another _droning_ performance of the school song, Chancellor Dumbledore lifted his hand to silence the school before he explained, "Now, in addition to my earlier comments, I have a few last-minute announcements to make: first, I'd like to officially welcome Doctor Gideon Lockhart as the school's newest Questing Mentor after Doctor Quirrell was forced out of work due to medical reasons. Furthermore, I'd also like to introduce our newest and, dare I say, most-infamous member of staff as the new Kanto Elite and Battle Master…"

The words were barely out of his mouth before the doors to the Great Hall opened and, from the other side, several members of the school gasped as a familiar figure now dressed in deepest blue with black highlights surrounding an image of none other than Lugia in flight walked into the room, a proud-looking Liepard walking by his side before he reached the front of the hall and, giving a curt nod to Dumbledore, who returned it in kind, the man turned before he addressed the hall;

"Good evening Arceus Academy students and faculty: Doctor Remus Lupin, Battle Master and Kanto Elite, at your humble service…"

_**Chamber of Spiritomb**_

"Well, if you're going to surprise someone, here's the way to do it!"

Harry could only nod in agreement as he, Draco and Ash settled into their second-year dormitory within the Hoenn Tower, Harry still in shock that his honorary Uncle and guardian was now the head of a house of students that hated and despised his friends. Admittedly, he had wanted to leave the group and go to speak to Remus about this appointment after the feast, but, with a bellyful of food and fatigue now weighing down on him, Harry had decided against it.

He'd speak to Remus sometime over Induction Week…or maybe Severus had an answer as to the how and why he was here as a teacher.

As he changed into his night-clothes, Harry _then_ noticed that his bed wasn't so empty: there, lying on one of his pillows, was a Poké-Ball and, as soon as he picked it up, his fatigue lightened before a note slipped out from under the orb:

_If you haven't discovered why your thought was stupid, if not dangerous, then come and talk after IW Battle Class;_

_Remus_

_PS: Surprise_

"That's an understatement," Harry laughed, throwing his ball into the air where, from within, Lucario appeared, the Aura Pokémon shaking his head in amused disappointment as he faced Harry.

'_You're a real idiot, little brother,_' Lucario told him, the familial title bringing a smile to Harry's face as Lucario asked, '_What sort of partner would I be if I let you weaken yourself like this?_'

"A pretty crap one," Harry laughed, watching as Lucario assumed his familiar posture by the bed and, as Harry climbed into bed, he couldn't help but think of a familiar saying associated with the staff replacements of the year;

Every cloud has a silver lining: the cloud being Lockhart, but the lining was his friend, his honorary Uncle and now, his mentor, Remus Lupin being here.

'Maybe I was wrong,' Harry thought, settling down onto his pillows before the lights went out, 'Maybe this year won't be so bad after all…'

He had no idea how _wrong_ he was…

**Chapter 5 and what a shocker: Remus is the new Battle Master and Kanto Head: how will this affect Harry's year and his relations with the House?**

**Plus, what's the deal with Hunter Blackthorn and what's his problem with the Legends Trio – my term for Harry, Ash and Hermione?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Induction Week – which will NOT be as many chapters as last time – and Harry and Hunter cross swords when the guy reveals all; plus, Remus' first lesson comes with surprises while Lockhart's first lesson comes with dismay;**

**Please Read and Review;**

**AN: Hunter Blackthorn is an OC that I'd like to dedicate to magical fan18 for all his help with the series and all his positive remarks; thank you, my friend;**


	6. Induction: The Legend Killer

Emerald Destiny: The Chamber of Spiritomb

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Sequel to Eye of Deoxys: Part 2 of the 'Son of Arceus' Saga: A new year, new teachers and familiar faces, but as Harry grows used to his new life at Arceus, a dark blast from the past is watching him…and waiting…but what does it want with Harry and what does this have to do with the legacy of the First Aura Avatar: Godric Gryffindor?

**Author's Note: **Well ladies and gentlemen: here it is: part 2 of my 'project' saga and I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone that supported the prelude to this story, _Eye of Deoxys_; So I hope you enjoy it: also, if you haven't read _Emerald Destiny: Eye of Deoxys,_ then do so otherwise this story won't make sense…all right, on with the adventure;

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to everyone that enjoyed, reviewed and alerted the predecessor to this story: a special thanks to T-TrainOrTurkeyT, BamaRose19, magical fan18 and Winged Seer Wolf for all their help and support in keeping this series alive.

My recommended reads for this story are _Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Unown _by Mr Chaos and _When A Phoenix Interferes _by WizardsGirl: the first is the story that helped inspire this series, so thanks to Mr Chaos for that;

Mentions of Harry/Luna

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Pokémon Mind Links_'

"_**Poké-Dex Entries"**_

**Review Answers:**

**BamaRose19: If you think everything's going to be okay now, you're sorely mistaken;**

**Vulaan Kulaas: The only pairing I'm sure of now is Harry/Luna and that will be explored as the story goes on;**

**T4: You have **_**no**_** idea how right you are;**

**Magical fan18: You should try writing your own adventure – or maybe a response to the challenge – because you always sound so creative;**

'_Maybe I was wrong,' Harry thought, settling down onto his pillows before the lights went out, 'Maybe this year won't be so bad after all…'_

_He had no idea how wrong he was…_

Chapter 6: Induction: The Legend Killer

By the end of Induction Week, it would have been safe to admit that Harry was wrong about his year not being so bad:

In truth, compared to the excitement and mystery of the previous year's Induction Week, this time around, it was just plain _awful!_

The badness of the week began when Harry awoke on the first morning of Induction Week, his head pounding and his stomach feeling like someone had released a swarm of Scolipede upon his insides. When he put a hand to his head, Harry hissed in pain and disbelief as he felt a heat unlike anything before, his eyes aching with the morning sun that shone through the windows of the Hoenn 2nd Year Dormitory.

By his side, Lucario and Charmeleon looked at their Tamer with a sense of worry and fear passing over the bond, but, as Harry tried to pull himself up, he was stopped by a wave of sickness that rose up inside him.

As he sank back onto his bed, Harry saw Lucario rise from his seat before he approached his Tamer and, placing one of his paws on Harry's brow, his eyes shone with the power of Aura before he removed his paw with a growl.

'_You're sick, little brother,_' Lucario explained, earning a look of amused disbelief from Harry as though to say _tell me something I don't know_; however, as he saw the look, Lucario shook his head before he explained, '_This is no normal human sickness: I suspect our suddenly-reformed bond may have had unforeseen consequences. Stay here with Charmeleon: I shall go and bring your Elite here._'

Harry would have replied, but when he opened his mouth, he felt a dryness that couldn't be quenched: with a simple nod, he watched as Lucario left the dorm on his way to fetch the Hoenn Elite.

_**Chamber of Spiritomb**_

When Lucario returned, Severus was escorting him, but so were Nurse Joy and Remus, the latter looking at Harry with a hint of sadness and a sense of disappointment.

As the medic checked Harry over, Remus shook his head before he told him, "You idiot, Harry: I tried to warn you before, but you wouldn't listen."

"What's…what's wrong…with…me?" croaked Harry, his voice sounding as gruff as an Ursaring's growl.

"Bond Deficiency," explained Nurse Joy, looking to the two Pokémon by the young Tamer's side, "It's a common sickness felt by Tamers who either undermine or abuse their bond with their partner Pokémon in one way or another. Given you have twin partners, Potter, I can only guess that you originally considered coming back with one of them, yes?"

Harry nodded weakly, but Nurse Joy looked over to Lucario once more before she sighed and continued. "And let me guess…Lucario there was the one you left at home?"

"Y…Yes," Harry answered, trying to lift one of his hands as he added, "But…Remus…I mean Doctor…Lupin: he…he brought him back…but I was okay."

"Maybe you were," Nurse Joy agreed, her eyes now looking back at Harry, "But I've never treated the illness within an Aura Tamer like you, Potter: it could be because your bond with Lucario is strong enough to hide the signs. However, I would say that when Lucario came back to you, the effects of the sickness came with him: thankfully, given its common occurrence amongst young, _foolish_ Tamers, it can be treated."

Her glare seemed to harden as she said the word 'foolish' though she didn't elaborate on that: instead, Nurse Joy then drew a Poké-Ball from her belt and, releasing it, she revealed a large Pokémon with a large, ovoid body; a pink upper body and white lower body.

It had hair-like curls on either side of its head and white, wing-like tufts that grew from its hips and shoulders, creating the impression of a dress. A small, pink pouch on its belly held a single egg; its stubby arms and feet were pink and lack any digits.

"A Blissey…" Harry whispered, watching as Nurse Joy then took Blissey's hand and, indicating Harry, her eyes seemed to glow for a soft moment.

"Blissey, use your Heal Pulse on this child for me, would you?" asked Nurse Joy, earning a cry of agreement and delight from Blissey that turned into a pale-pink aura, which flew from her mouth and started to cover Harry's body.

As the pulse hit him, Harry let out a gasp before he felt his temperature drop and his energy return: the chaotic feeling inside his stomach seemed to pass and his eyes also stopped with their aching.

As he felt the power of the pulse cleanse his illness, Harry then took advantage of the situation and, grabbing his Poké-Dex, he took a closer look at his healer and saviour:

"_**Blissey, the Happiness Pokémon and the final evolved form of Happiny; This kind-hearted Pokémon nurses sick Pokémon back to health. It senses feelings of sadness."**_

"I can feel her power," Harry whispered, looking up at Blissey before he added, "Thank you…I realise it was foolish of me to think I'd be okay: I won't make that same mistake again."

Blissey's glare in response to his promise seemed to try and convey the message of: _you'd better not, young man_…

_**Chamber of Spiritomb**_

The next part of Harry's bad week came around when he met up with the others later in the day – Nurse Joy had put him in the Medical Wing for observation before letting him go – and, as he caught up to his friends, Harry then noticed Ash and Hermione were watching a group of Kanto students moving towards the outer area of the Academy, amongst them was the mysterious Hunter Blackthorn.

"You guys okay?" asked Harry, startling the group before Ash and Draco welcomed their friend back to the land of the living.

"We found out who Blackthorn is," Hermione explained, tapping her Poké-Gaze as she explained, "I called Mum last night and she said he's Claire's son and Lance's nephew: however, while he's related to the Champion, he's _nothing_ like Lance or Claire."

"How come?" asked Harry, watching as Hunter Blackthorn then turned his eyes on the New Marauders, his and Harry's eyes making contact as the leader of the New Marauders waited for a response.

"He's a Ghost Tamer," Neville explained, shivering as he felt a chill pass over them, "And he seems to have some sort of dislike for his Uncle and the fact that people fawn over him like a celebrity: I don't know the details, but according to Hermione's Mum, Hunter has a problem with those who think themselves special and has made it his mission to find and prove that these so-called Legends of the Pokémon World are just normal people. That's where he gets the nickname from as well."

"What nickname?"

"The Legend Killer," Train answered, watching as Hunter gave Harry a curt nod before he mouthed the word _soon_; with a gulp, Train then commented, "And it seems that you're on his hunt list, boss."

"Hermione and I are too," Ash continued, stroking Pikachu's ears as the small electric-type had started to growl with dislike for the guy, "When we were at breakfast, he sent us a message saying that he'd soon challenge us, but only when he took down the King of our little Court: you, Harry."

"Why me?" asked Harry, earning a laugh from Train before Neville filled in the gaps.

"Son of the Elite Four legend known as the Black Flash, slayer of Team Kedavra and rank-number-one Aura Tamer of Hoenn: need I say more?"

"No," Harry answered, watching as the Kantos left the hall, Hunter's gaze now turning away from the gang as Harry added, "I get the message."

It was just a matter of time…

_**Chamber of Spiritomb**_

As though the impending confrontation with the self-professed Legend Killer of Kanto wasn't bad enough, the week only got worse for Harry when he learned that their first lesson with a certain puffed-up peacock was on the Wednesday of that week. When the students arrived for their first Questing lesson, Harry felt sickness creep back up his throat when he found the room they met in to be more of a self-styled museum of shame to Lockhart's so-called _achievements_.

There were portraits and memorabilia decorating the walls along with life-size mannequins wearing what looked like battle armour and clothes dated with certain achievements underneath them. The worst of the portraits that Harry could see was a bright, almost glowing image of Lockhart standing atop a mountain like some sort of god, the three legendary Beasts of Johto submitting around him while Lockhart just stood there.

The man himself, if it was even possible, was more disgusting to look at: dressed in a luminous yellow coat with several different medals that Harry didn't recognise decorating his lapels, the Questing Mentor made a show of moving to the centre of the room before he declared, "Allow me to introduce your new Pokémon World Questing and Survival Mentor: me. Gideon Lockhart: Order of Arceus, Third Class; Tamer of the great dragon Rayquaza, seeker of the great treasures of Pokélantis and still-undefeated winner of Hearthome City's Most Glamorous Performer's Award: then again, what did you expect? That I'd allow that rookie Fantina to beat the likes of _me:_ I didn't exactly dance my way to victory over the Aggron Stampede in the Valley Wind-works!"

He gave a half-hearted laugh, but no-one replied in such, though Harry was also sickened to see a few of the female members of the group – but thankfully none of the New Marauders – watching the man with longing and admiration in their eyes.

When he noticed that no-one was laughing in response, Lockhart cleared his throat before he asked, "Now, given your…obviously low-rent educational standards with a sick-at-heart nobody even knows the name of, I think we'll start with a little quick-fire quiz, don't you?"

With a groan, Harry rose from his seat and, just as he went to leave, he heard Lockhart address him, "Harry, my boy: where might you be going? I haven't given you permission to leave."

"But you're also _not_ acting like a Questing teacher, _sir_," Harry replied, earning a few sniggers from the room as he asked, "What's the quiz going to be, exactly? A test to see if we've read your works of fiction…sorry, your _adventures?_ Sorry, Lockhart, but unless I wanted a lecture on hair-grooming, for which I'll be sure to recommend you, then I'd rather spend time training."

He turned to leave once more, but once again Lockhart directed his words at him as he went straight for the jugular, "It's a shame, really: because I'd imagine you of all people would want to learn how I single-handedly disbanded Team Kedavra's ranks for good."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, his head lowered and his hands tightened so hard that his knuckles turned bone-white: without turning his head, he asked, "Going straight for the heart there, are we, Gideon? You don't want to make my dislike of you personal: _trust me!_"

"And you don't want to lose out on the chance to learn from a _real_ hero of the times, do you, Harry?"

"I'd sooner ask Chancellor Dumbledore to have Mr Filch teach me than you," Harry replied, before he turned as he added, "_But_, if you seem so insistent on flaunting your image, then I don't suppose you'd mind accepting _my_ challenge: one slayer of Team Kedavra against one who vanquished their boss! If you win, I'll stay through your lessons and even help you show us how you accomplished these feats: but if I win, then you have to apologise, in front of the entire academy, for targeting the memory of the worst day of my life and trying to make a profit out of it."

When Lockhart didn't answer, Harry just sneered and left the classroom, the rest of the New Marauders following his example just moments later;

As they left, however, Lockhart's eyes fixed on the point where Harry had been stood and, as he heard the door close, the man's lip turned up in a sneer as he made himself a promise.

He would deal with Harry Potter and his humiliation of the man in due time…_then_ they'd see who the real hero was around the Academy.

_**Chamber of Spiritomb**_

With most of the afternoon left to enjoy themselves, Harry decided to move outside and spend the time enjoying the peace and quiet of the Academy's exterior. Releasing Charmeleon, Lucario and Blitzen from their respected Poké-Balls, Harry then went into his pack and withdrew the container with his now-realised Pawniard Egg inside it.

While Lucario went into a meditative position and Charmeleon and Blitzen seemed content to use the rock face to test their agility, Harry just sat at the base of the rocky outcropping, his hands softly stroking the Egg while he wondered about when exactly it was going to hatch.

After a short time, Train, Hermione, Neville, Ash, Luna, Kris and Draco all joined their leader, the group settling down together where they too shared in the peace and quiet of the moment. At one point, Hermione asked about what they were going to do now that they'd all but dropped out of Questing, to which Harry shrugged before he answered that he wasn't going to stay in Lockhart's class just because the man had a stick up his behind that kept his stories coming out like the crap they were.

"Sounds like he touched a nerve," Ash commented, earning a soft nod from Harry before the Champion's Son continued, "Don't you worry, Harry: I doubt Remus will let him get away with trying to get at you like that. You're not the only one who…" he paused before he glanced in Neville's direction as he added, "Who was affected by that day and the events that followed."

"And, though I hate how we walked out on a teacher," Hermione added, earning a scoff from Harry that could have been hiding a laugh; ignoring the insinuation, Hermione continued, "As I said, though I hate it, I also understand it: maybe we could do like you said, though, Harry. If Lockhart won't actually train us in the Survival Art, then maybe we _should_ have a talk with Chancellor Dumbledore: because you're practically his protégé as an Aura Tamer, he might have a suggestion we could listen to."

"You want a suggestion?" A cold, drawling voice suddenly cut them off, Harry's eyes closing with disdain while the others glanced to where Hunter Blackthorn was now leaning against a nearby tree, "How about we take our little challenge to the next level? Come on, Potter: since you're practically lazing around, let's have at it: you and me, right here, right now."

"No," Hermione answered, earning a look from both Harry and Hunter, "Out-of-bounds battles are forbidden: you need an official…"

"Then _you_ referee the battle, Miss Know-It-All," Hunter scowled, watching as Harry handed the Egg in his hands to Luna before he stood up, brushing down his clothes in the process. With a sneer, Hunter then added, "It's not like you won't get a nice little heads-up for when I expose you for the nobody you really are."

"I don't understand what your problem is," Harry reasoned, lifting his three Poké-Balls and recalling his party before he stepped into full view of the Kanto first-year, "But like you said, Blackthorn, it's not like I'm doing anything: so…how will this work?"

"It's going to be a two-on-two battle with both trainers using one Pokémon at a time and _no_ switching out," Hunter explained, smirking as he added, "And when you lose, Potter, you'll forfeit your so-called fame and stop grandstanding just because you're the son of a dead man!"

"Ouch," Draco whispered, looking over at the vengeful Legend Killer as he added, "Listen, Blackthorn: you're a first-year and you're challenging the top Battle Student in Year Two? Well, you've just made your second biggest mistake."

"And what was the first, Death Eater's son?"

As Draco flinched from the insinuation, Harry answered with a growl that released a wave of Aura energy across the field, the New Marauders hunching down while Pikachu, from his place on Ash's shoulder, felt the power and grumbled in a low voice as Harry told Hunter, "Insulting my family…I accept your challenge."

As Hunter moved into position, Harry's hand snaked down to his three Pokémon before the younger student then added, "Oh, by the way: to make this truly interesting, the only two you can use are your partner Pokémon and I'll do the same."

"Huh?" asked Kris.

"But that means…"added Hermione, moving into place between Harry and Hunter.

"Correct," Hunter sneered, "I have twin partners just like Mr Big Shot there: so, come on, Potter: who's first on the list?"

Enlarging his first Poké-Ball, Harry gathered his strength and courage before he commanded, "Charmeleon, I choose you!"

The fire lizard appeared in a flash of blue, his eyes fixed on Hunter, who just laughed before he asked, "Is that the best that an Aura Tamer like you can do? He's as pathetic as your so-called legacy: well, let me show you a _real_ partner: Frillish, let's do this!"

"Uh oh," Train whispered, moving to a spot where he and the others could watch the battle, "A Fire Type against a Water Type: Harry might just be in trouble."

"Not only that," added Luna, her hands soothing stroking the Egg in her lap, "But Frillish is also a Ghost Type Pokémon, which means Normal Type attacks are pretty useless against it."

The rest of the group fell silent as Frillish made its appearance: it was a jellyfish-like Pokémon resembling young royalty. Regardless of gender, it had a round head with a crown-like tuft, and five tentacle-like appendages. It also had oval eyes with white pupils, and a collar around its neck; as a female Frillish, it was pink, with wavy appendages and a round crown. It had blue eyes with red sclera and a curled eyelash on each eye, its collar was frilled, and it appeared to be smiling, though the smile turned into a look of determination as Frillish faced Charmeleon.

"A Frillish, huh?" asked Harry, checking out the Pokémon on his Poké-Dex;

"_**Frillish, the Floating Pokémon. Frillish numbs its opponents with its poison as it binds its victim with its thin, veil-like tentacles."**_

'It's resistant against Fire Attacks and Steel Attacks,' he thought, watching as Charmeleon seemed to look a _little_ unnerved by the appearance of the Pokémon, 'Both of which are mostly the moves that Charmeleon can use and, if I tried to use Hydra Strike, Frillish could still dodge it and counter with moves that could knock out Charmeleon…what do I do?'

"I see your fear," laughed Hunter, "And I'll tell you that you're right to fear me and my partner: she's got a nasty sting…as I'll now prove: Frillish, let's end this one quick: attack Charmeleon with Tempest Shot!"

Frillish's eyes started to glow with a bright silver light at Hunter's command, Harry's eyes then widening as he realised this must be Frillish's Bond Move with the Ghost Tamer.

"Charmeleon," Harry commanded, using his bond to try and give some of his own energy to his partner, "Be ready for anything!"

"Don't bother," Hunter laughed, "This move doesn't miss: do it, Frillish!"

As the glow in Frillish's eyes brightened, a bright swirling vortex of water appeared over her head, the water now being filled with a dark spiral that, with a loud cry, Frillish used her tentacles to fire the energy at Charmeleon, the quickness of the energy moving almost as fast as the eye could see.

"Dig, Charmeleon!" Harry commanded, Charmeleon obeying _just_ in time as he tunnelled underground, but Hunter wasn't fazed.

"So the son of the Black Flash is a coward, is he?" he asked, his voice edged with laughter as he added, "In that case, let's go mining, Frillish: use Water Pulse into the tunnel!"

Obeying the command, Frillish put her tentacles in front of her body and formed a light blue ball of energy in between them; as Harry watched with fear, as he knew Charmeleon wouldn't move fast enough to evade this assault, she then pushed the ball with its tentacles, slightly making it smaller. With a cry, Frillish then threw the orb into the hole.

"Charmeleon, get out of there!" Harry commanded, but Hunter just laughed.

"Too late," he mocked, watching as a geyser of water exploded out of the hole, Charmeleon's soaked body and now small tail flame riding the top where, as he watched, Hunter then added, "Let's try this again: Tempest Shot!"

This time, when Frillish released the black bolt from the vortex, her aim was true and, as the energy struck Charmeleon, the fire lizard flew off the geyser and landed on the ground with a heavy thud, spirals in his eyes.

"Charmeleon…is…unable to battle…" Hermione breathed, a part of her trying to think of when Harry _actually_ lost a battle so quickly, "Frillish…Frillish is the winner…"

"Charmeleon, return!" Harry commanded, recalling his partner before he smiled sadly as he added, "We'll get strong again, don't worry: let your brother finish this and then we'll get you looked at."

"How sweet," Hunter laughed, "But what can you do now, Potter? After all, you still have your second Pokémon and mine to meet and, if what I've heard is true, you don't have a move that can be as effective against my powerful Frillish."

'He's right,' Harry thought, clutching Lucario's Poké-Ball in his hand as he looked at the intimidating female Frillish, 'Against Fighting Types, Frillish is as immune as though I would use a Normal Attack: she also resists Ice and Steel-Type Moves and, after seeing that Bond Move, I can't believe how quick Charmeleon fell.'

Closing his eyes, as though trying to will the strength back into himself, Harry found only one thought coming back to him as he held Lucario's ball in his hand:

'I…I can't risk it…I don't know what to do now…but…I can't risk my partner's health: what do I do?'

**Chapter 6 and it seems that Harry's met his match: can he defeat this hunter of those who carry the legend name or will his faith in his partner fall?**

**Plus, what will Lockhart do in an attempt to get even with our young Aura Tamer?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: With no other choice, Harry sends Lucario to finish the battle, but pays a great price for doing so; plus, Remus' first lesson comes with surprises as Harry tries to work out his demons and fears;**

**Please Read and Review;**

**OC Move: **_**Tempest Shot**_

**Type: **_**Water/Ghost**_

**Category: **_**Special**_

**Power: **_**70**_

**Accuracy: **_**75%**_

**Description and Effectiveness: **_**Summons a vortex of water over the head of the attacking Pokémon that releases a bolt of Ghost energy at the opponent; when it hits the opponent, the water from the vortex lashes at the opponent, dealing damage and causing a 15% chance of confusion;**_


	7. Induction: The Broken Bond

Emerald Destiny: The Chamber of Spiritomb

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Sequel to Eye of Deoxys: Part 2 of the 'Son of Arceus' Saga: A new year, new teachers and familiar faces, but as Harry grows used to his new life at Arceus, a dark blast from the past is watching him…and waiting…but what does it want with Harry and what does this have to do with the legacy of the First Aura Avatar: Godric Gryffindor?

**Author's Note: **Well ladies and gentlemen: here it is: part 2 of my 'project' saga and I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone that supported the prelude to this story, _Eye of Deoxys_; So I hope you enjoy it: also, if you haven't read _Emerald Destiny: Eye of Deoxys,_ then do so otherwise this story won't make sense…all right, on with the adventure;

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to everyone that enjoyed, reviewed and alerted the predecessor to this story: a special thanks to T-TrainOrTurkeyT, BamaRose19, magical fan18 and Winged Seer Wolf for all their help and support in keeping this series alive.

My recommended reads for this story are _Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Unown _by Mr Chaos and _When A Phoenix Interferes _by WizardsGirl: the first is the story that helped inspire this series, so thanks to Mr Chaos for that;

Mentions of Harry/Luna

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Pokémon Mind Links_'

"_**Poké-Dex Entries"**_

**Review Answers:**

**BamaRose19: Well, while that will come around later, for now, let's just say I **_**need**_** this loss…and so does Harry;**

**Magical fan18: That's not a reflection of my opinion of you, my friend: I just needed a new rival for Harry what with Jason Malfoy now being less of a…well, less of a Malfoy: also, I hope you like what I do with him in the chapters to come;**

_Closing his eyes, as though trying to will the strength back into himself, Harry found only one thought coming back to him as he held Lucario's ball in his hand:_

'_I…I can't risk it…I don't know what to do now…but…I can't risk my partner's health: what do I do?'_

Chapter 7: Induction: The Broken Bond

While Harry and Hunter were still facing one another in their battle, neither of them were aware of the bright blue eyes that watched from the peak of Arceus Tower, the eyes belonging to the Chancellor of Arceus Academy, Albus Dumbledore.

The elder Avatar and only other user of the Aura power could see Harry's dilemma and he could also sense the boy's fears as though they were his own. However, as he watched, Dumbledore's eyes narrowed as he also saw beyond the battle to the bonds shared between Pokémon and Tamer, his heart growing cold when he saw that Harry's fear seemed to be infecting his bond with his Pokémon.

'Harry,' thought Dumbledore, knowing also that Harry and his friends had skipped their class with Doctor Lockhart while Mr Blackthorn had been shadowing the infamous boy's steps ever since day one, 'Gather your courage: you _know_ the moves you can use…but if you do not hold onto your bond with your partner, you will not only fall…you will suffer the worst fate a Tamer and their partner can endure.'

Without moving from his spot, Dumbledore watched to see where Harry would go from here…

_**Chamber of Spiritomb**_

'What do I do now? Against Frillish, Lucario is at a _major_ disadvantage…but if I don't bring him out, then Blackthorn gets to disrespect my legacy over and over again.'

'_Be strong, little brother,_' Lucario whispered, Harry's mind-set then showing him a place where the soul of Lucario appeared in front of him, his deep bronze eyes filled with light as he looked at Harry, '_We always knew we wouldn't win every battle: even you are not undefeatable. And while I _do_ hold a disadvantage over your opponent's Pokémon, I do _not_ hold a disadvantage over his moves: we may have lost my Fighting moves and our Bond power, but we have _not yet_ lost this battle._'

"But…what if you get injured?" asked Harry, earning a calm smile from Lucario.

'_Then I will know you still had the courage to care for me, Harry,_' Lucario answered, extending his paw to his Tamer as he added, '_Besides, we do have _some _moves that we can use against that Frillish: it's all about _how_ we use them._'

"I don't…" Harry began, but as soon as he touched Lucario's paw, he felt the information on his partner's abilities and strengths pass through to his mind. With these scraps of information, Harry also saw what Lucario saw and, as Lucario released his paw, Harry smiled before he nodded, "Yes, I understand…but, please Lucario…be careful."

'You_ be careful,_' Lucario replied, the mental-scape fading away to return to the battle where Hunter was waiting with his arms folded, an impatient sneer on his face.

"You quitting, Potter?" he asked, watching as Harry's hand tightened around his Poké-Ball, "What? Do you think you can get through to my defences?"

"No," Harry answered, a bright blue flame burning around his body as he enlarged Lucario's Poke-Ball and, with his green eyes almost glowing, he insisted, "I _know _it: Lucario, let's get it done, partner!"

As the familiar blue flash of Lucario's summoning burst onto the field, Ash and Draco both looked to one another before the Champion's son asked, "Is it my imagination or has Harry gained a second wind?"

"It's more than that," Luna explained, her eyes watching her best friend carefully, "Lucario has finally given Harry the strength to rely on more than victory: one way or another, he seeks to teach his Tamer the greatest lesson ever."

"What lesson?" asked Draco.

"You'll see," Luna smiled, watching as Lucario stood tall and proud while, across the field, Frillish laughed and Hunter just shook his head.

"A Fighting Type against my Ghostly Frillish?" He asked incredulously, almost waving off the impossibility as he asked, "Is this your big move? Ah well, if you think you can hold a candle to her, then bring it on: Frillish, let's make this quick: use Night Shade!"

"Here it comes," Harry muttered, watching as Frillish began to move her tentacles up and down in hypnotic gestures, her pink body glowing a pale colour that moved out in psionic waves of energy, "Lucario, stand fast!"

As the waves hit Lucario, the blue flame that had burned around Harry seemed to waver while Lucario stood strong, his paws trembling with the fury of the power he felt. Even though Frillish's waves were hitting him hard, the Aura Pokémon was determined to stand strong for his Tamer; once the attack died down, he growled with challenge, his own aura glowing as brightly as his Tamer's.

"Impressive," Hunter laughed, "But if you wish to actually win, you need to attack!"

"Be careful what you wish for," Harry argued, "You might just get it: Lucario, Dark Pulse!"

"What?" gasped Hunter, while the gang cheered as Lucario put his paws together, summoning a vortex of dark energy that he launched at Frillish.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Train, "That was his plan: Lucario may not be able to physically hit Frillish, but moves _other_ than a Normal and Fighting Type aren't exactly physical."

As the attack hit Frillish, Hunter then smirked before he asked, "Is that what you believe, Johto? Well, I think my Frillish has other ideas: see for yourself!"

As the others, including Harry, looked in confusion, the smoke from the assault cleared up and, within the blackness, Frillish's body began to glow with a dark indigo light that seemed to affect Lucario at the same time.

"What is that?" asked Harry, lifting his Poké-Dex to identify the move: however, the information spoken to him wasn't what he wanted to hear:

"_**Cursed Body: an ability most-notably found in Ghost Pokémon, this powerful ability negates the use of a move used against the Pokémon for the remainder of the battle."**_

"So that means…" gasped Neville, earning a laugh from Hunter as he nodded.

"Little Potter's so-called counter attack _can't_ be used again," Hunter's laugh echoed around the field as he asked, "What? Did you actually think I'd just let your Dark Attribute attack hit my Frillish without a back-up plan? Sure, it weakens her, but you're not exactly doing good yourself: now, Frillish, let's end this: Tempest Shot!"

"Here it comes again," Hermione whispered, watching as Frillish lifted her tentacles, summoning the vortex of dark-energised water.

"And here _I _come back," Harry argued, surprising the others with his plan as he exclaimed, "Lucario, Copycat!"

"Say what?" asked Hunter, watching as Lucario began to glow with an aura of deep blue and violet, his eyes taking in every piece of information based from the move: he saw Frillish lift her tentacles and followed suit; he gathered the same energy just like her and, at the exact same time as Frillish, he launched the vortex at her, both Pokémon being hit by the same move, much to Hunter's shock. "That…that's not possible: Normal Type Moves don't affect Ghost Types!"

"But Copycat's not just a Normal Type Move," Harry explained, smirking and mentally thanking Lucario for the information, "When it copies an attack, that attack becomes the same category as the one who uses it** (1)** and, in this case, Lucario copied your dual-type Water and Ghost Move and struck back at Frillish and, if you think it's over, then you don't know me!"

"Plus," added Train, now smiling with relief and encouragement as he added, "Like Charmeleon had in his battle, Frillish actually has a weakness against moves of her own kind _as well as_ Dark Type Moves…this battle's not over yet."

"Yes it is," growled Hunter, noticing Frillish wavering slightly with an almost drunken effect, "Snap out of it, Frillish: I won't let this fluke legend beat us!"

"What…what's happened to Frillish?" asked Kris, Luna now explaining the situation for him.

"I think Tempest Shot has a side-effect just like most Bond Moves," she surmised, her eyes watching the dual-type warily as she explained, "Some sort of confusion chance that was enhanced when Lucario copied the attack because of Frillish's weakness to Ghost-Type Moves."

"A lucky guess," Hunter muttered, lifting his head as he added, "But if you think it's over, then you're wrong: Frillish, use Recover!"

"Its Egg Move," Harry whispered, watching as Frillish began to glow with silver light that seemed to seep out of her body like steam rising from a cooked meal. As the mist lifted, so did the damage sustained from the battle, "Well let's try something else: Lucario, time to fight Bond Move with Bond Move: use Aura Force!"

Charging up his body, Lucario began to charge straight towards Frillish, his body now surrounded by Aura energy, much to Hunter's amusement as he asked, "Are you getting desperate, Potter? I told you as did your friends: Fighting Type Moves don't affect Frillish…"

"But _this_ does," Harry added, smiling with determination in his glare as he asked, "Did I say Aura Force? I'm sorry: I meant _Arctic Force!_"

Lucario's body shone with bright white light as his Aura charge was enveloped by the ice of his Ice Punch, the spear of the assault tackling Frillish even while the female Pokémon was still recovering.

"A Combo Move," hissed Hunter, watching as Frillish was knocked back, not weakened, but merely stunned and slightly wavering, "But what did you expect it to do, Potter? Frillish is resistant to Ice-Type Moves even though she's a Water Pokémon."

'Damn,' Harry thought, watching as Frillish shook her head, trying to shake off the cobwebs, 'I _did_ forget that…but if I try my Copycat strategy again and, with the right move, I can win this.'

'_Don't get cocky, little brother,_' Lucario advised him, watching as Frillish hovered around her Tamer, '_One mistake is all it will take._'

"You may think you have the upper hand here, Potter," Hunter sniggered, "But I've toyed with you long enough: Frillish, target Lucario and use Tempest Shot once more!"

Frillish gathered her energy and, as Harry watched, he felt like he _knew_ what Hunter wanted: he wanted Harry to use Copycat again and mimic the attack, but…even _if_ that worked, the Cursed Body wouldn't cancel the attack, not when it had already cancelled Dark Pulse.

"Lucario, use Detect!" Harry commanded, going back to basics as Frillish launched her attack: sure enough, just as he had hoped, Lucario leapt up high, almost flying out of the way of the assault.

"Once again, the coward's way out," laughed Hunter, "What? Are you going to try your little combo move from the air this time? Sorry, but I was actually hoping you'd dodge it!"

"Say what?"

"Frillish," commanded Hunter, "Time to show little Potter _our_ Combo Move: use Night Pulse!"

"Night Pulse?" asked Harry, watching as Frillish lifted one of her tentacles, a familiar light blue ball of energy forming above it while, on the other, Frillish then created a very familiar dark vortex, both of which she then launched at Lucario, "Lucario, watch out!"

"Too late!" laughed Hunter, the two attacks combining into a spiral-induced orb of water and darkness that looked like some sort of dark atom structure, the attack cutting straight through Lucario and sending him flying down to the ground.

"It's okay," Harry whispered, "Dark Pulse…that was obviously the other one: Lucario can get stronger from Dark Moves thanks to his ability: we're not done yet."

'_I…I feel…cold…_' Lucario then muttered, Harry's eyes widening with horror as he saw a dark aura surrounding Lucario's body, the Aura Pokémon then staggering slightly as he tried to focus on the area in front of him.

"What…what's happening?" asked Harry, fear rising in his chest as he didn't like the look of his partner: sure, Water Pulse had a _chance_ of confusion, but…this wasn't just confusion. Looking across the field, Harry asked, "What…what did you do to him?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, didn't I explain?" asked Hunter, watching as Lucario's staggering seemed to become worse, "When I formed the Night Pulse attack, I poured my Ghostly energy into it thanks to help from local Chanters in Ecruteak City. Quite the place for an aspiring Ghost Avatar like me to train his strengths: anyway, when Night Pulse hits my opponent successfully, it puts them under a Curse-like affliction _and_ confuses them on impact: quite a dangerous mix, wouldn't you say?"

"Come on Lucario," Hermione muttered, but the others could see it in Harry's eyes.

"Lucario…fight it," Harry pleaded, his hands trembling while his eyes watched his partner's movements, "Come on…you're stronger than this: _we're_ stronger than this…it can't…it can't just end like this."

"How sad," Hunter laughed, "Are you scared, Potter? What? Is little Lucario your ace in the hole or something? Don't you get it yet? You're _nothing_: so you're an Aura Tamer, big whoop; so you're the son of a dead man and some nobody Doctor? Big deal! At the end of the day, there is _nothing_ you can say that will make me see you as my better: and now, in front of your little friends, I've proven it…and now I'll end it: Frillish, use…"

"Stop this!"

Harry looked over the field, his eyes wide as he heard the voice of the Hoenn Elite, the sight of said Elite moving towards them bringing a sense of hope back to Harry as Severus moved in between the two opponents and, facing Hunter, told him, "20 points from Hoenn and a week's detention with your Elite for an unauthorised battle."

"What do you mean?" asked Hunter, indicating Hermione, who was now watching Harry with worry as she saw his shakes growing, "We have a referee, so…"

"Are you stupid, Mr Blackthorn?" asked Severus, turning into the infamous dungeon bat that he was known for, "The rules clearly state that all on-campus battles _must_ be overseen by a member of staff: no student, not even your Guardians, can act in their stead. Furthermore, you're also meant to be in your welcome meeting with Doctor Lupin as of twenty minutes ago and _you_ lot," he added, turning to face the New Marauders, though his expression softened when he saw Harry on his knees. "You're meant to be in Questing with…_Doctor_ Lockhart: therefore, I'm deducting 5 points each for failing to stick to your lessons. Now, this battle is _over_ and you are to first go to the Medical Wing and then return to your dorms until the evening feast: now, go."

"Fine," Hunter grumbled, recalling Frillish as he faced Harry, a cold sneer on his lips as he told him, "We'll finish this later, fluke…I guarantee it!"

When Hunter left, Harry slowly staggered to his feet before he approached Lucario, trying to steady his friend as he told him, "Come on…it's okay: we…we can get you fixed up…please, Lucario…stay strong."

"What did he hit him with?" asked Severus, watching as Harry held Lucario up on his shoulder, supporting his partner's weight against him.

"Some sort of Ghost Type combination move," Hermione explained, "He said…he said it afflicted a Curse-like state on the opponent _and_ confused them as well."

"I see," Severus whispered, looking to Harry as the New Marauders led their leader and his weakened partner back to the Academy, "Such a powerful move…how does someone learn it?"

"He said a Chanter in Ecruteak City taught him," Harry mumbled, though he was still trying to hold onto Lucario, "I…I've never heard…of such a thing being…possible: what…what happened, Severus?"

"I don't…" Severus began, but stopped when Lucario, no longer able to move, fell to the ground, Harry now kneeling by his side.

"Come on partner," Harry whispered, "Please…I'm sorry we even accepted that battle…you were right: one mistake…and we made it…_I_ made it…it's my fault…"

'_No…_' Lucario whispered, but the word had barely left his mind before an _impossible_ event occurred: as Lucario looked to Harry with pitying eyes, he suddenly let out a roar of pain and, clutching at his head, the Aura Pokémon began to glow with an intense black light. As the light enveloped his body, there was a loud clap of thunder from above and, when it faded, Harry and the New Marauders gasped with shocked disbelief at the sight that was now on his knees in front of them.

Lucario, through some _impossible_ feat of…who-knew-what…had _devolved_ back into Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon now unconscious on the ground with spirals in his eyes.

"What?" asked Harry, looking up at Severus who now kneeled down and, scooping up Riolu, made for the Academy as though Arceus himself was on his heels.

Following him, Harry turned to Hermione, who was running with the others towards the Academy doors, before he asked, "What…how did that happen?"

"I…I don't know," Hermione answered, the words shocking Harry as he'd always felt that, if _he_ didn't have the answers, she would, "But I do know this much…it _shouldn't_ be possible for a Pokémon to…devolve like that."

'Luc…Riolu…' Harry thought, running towards the Medical Wing with his mind now focused on one thought:

Saving his friend…and finding out _how_ this was possible.

_**Chamber of Spiritomb**_

Riolu was held in intensive care for the rest of the night and most of the next day, the sight of his Tamer pacing back and forth in front of the doors surprising most of the others that came to the room, though one look at the dead glare in Harry's eyes told them it was better to just keep walking. The rest of the New Marauders went back to their respected dorms, but Harry didn't move: he couldn't get his mind off of what had happened after the battle.

Severus had seemed both worried and sorrowful about the whole ordeal, but he hadn't said anything: instead, he'd gone with Nurse Joy into the room to treat Riolu and not emerged since.

Luna and Ash both returned shortly after the evening feast with a small bundle of food for their friend, but Harry hadn't eaten, not even when one of Nurse Joy's Clefable aides had provided him with breakfast.

Now, as the morning wore on and, with a glance to his timetable, Harry knew he should have been in Poké-Craft with Doctor Flitwick, the young Aura Tamer sank down onto a chair, his stomach growling inside him, but not as much as the pain and guilt gnawed away at him.

"Mind if I join you?"

So caught up in his musings was Harry that he hadn't noticed he had company, let alone the Chancellor himself: with a nod of respect, Harry shuffled aside so that Dumbledore could sit down, the Headmaster taking a deep breath before he asked, "Have…has Nurse Joy come out yet?"

Harry shook his head.

Dumbledore, heaving a sigh, reached into his pocket and withdrew a Machop Muscle Bar – a cereal bar that was packed with proteins and nutritional bonuses for the body that came in three flavours: strawberry, banana and Miltank Milk – before he handed it to Harry, his eyes watching the young Tamer before he told him, "Here, I doubt your friend would forgive you if you starved yourself with worry."

Even the smallest bite didn't help as it felt like Harry was trying to swallow an Electrode, but he managed to eat some of the offered treat, thanking Dumbledore with a half-hearted smile and a nod of respect.

With another deep sigh, Dumbledore steepled his fingers together before he asked, "Do you know…why what happened, happened Harry?"

"No sir," Harry replied, speaking for the first time that day.

"It happened because of your emotions in the battle," Dumbledore explained, taking a Torkoal Tart from his pocket before he began chewing on it lightly, "You see, as you know yourself, dear boy, I am the only other Aura Avatar in the Academy, so please try to understand that I get what you feel. What you feel is a pain that no amount of rest, relaxation or strength can fight: only _you_ can battle it. However, when you feel this pain, you must be careful not to let it consume you, because then you suffer what is known as a Bond Virus: like Deficiency, the virus doesn't just target the vitality in you, but the energy in your bond with your partner. When you let it consume you, the Virus targets that mystical energy within your Pokémon and weakens them to a point where devolution can occur. That…or a comatose state for those who do not evolve or have not yet evolved to their next stage."

"So…Lucario devolved to Riolu…because of me?"

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore answered, rubbing the bridge of his nose before he continued, "You remember how I told you just this past summer of the wonders we face?"

Harry nodded.

"I should have also warned you of the dangers you yourself may face as an Aura Tamer, Harry," Dumbledore explained, taking another bite out of the Tart before he continued, "As Aura Tamers, we have a stronger connection with our Pokémon than most others, though I suspect Fairy Tamers like your friend, Miss Lovegood, may give us a close second. When we reach the zenith of that bond, as I have sensed you nearing with your partners, our powers are both unpredictable and wondrous, but the dangers _never_ leave us; a higher risk of Bond Virus is just one of those dangers, which is why we must always be vigilant and take care of our Pokémon and our trust in them. I watched your battle from my office in Arceus Tower and I could sense your pain, Harry: losing is something that any Tamer must deal with, but I know this is especially hard for you given your infamy as the rank number one in Hoenn, if not Arceus itself."

"I got too big, too cocky," Harry whispered, looking to the door where Riolu, Nurse Joy and Severus were yet to emerge, "I shouldn't have…have let my rage guide me. I should have used my head…and now, my friend, my partner…my brother has paid the price: I'm _so_ sorry, Riolu."

Dumbledore extended his hand, laying it gently on Harry's shoulder before he whispered, "If your partner is as valuable to you as I think he is, I know he'll forgive you, Harry. However, if you're to avoid this happening again, then…in light of your boycott of Questing for this year, I would suggest a…Remedial lesson…with _me_ as your mentor."

"Sir?" asked Harry.

"Say yes, Harry," Dumbledore told him, "And I will teach you about being an Aura Tamer personally: of course, your friends may join us and use these lessons for…private studying, but my only focus will be you, dear boy."

"Why, sir?"

"Because," Dumbledore answered, once more steepling his fingers as he looked at Harry, "Like you feel now, Harry, I too have felt like I failed: I failed to protect you before and I failed with your parents. Seeing you are an Aura Tamer as well as a bright young man, I wish to have the chance to make right my own wrong…and together, we can discover the wonders of this amazing power; what do you say?"

Before Harry could answer, the doors to the emergency ward opened and, from the other side, Blissey and Audino emerged with Nurse Joy and Severus in tow, the two Pokémon pushing a gurney with Riolu lying on top of it, his eyes closed and his chest bandaged.

"Riolu?" asked Harry, approaching his friend.

"He's going to be fine, Harry," Severus explained, watching as Harry gently stroked Riolu's fur, "We had to extract some of the Curse energy used by that last attack, which only seemed to intensify because…of what's happened. Now, Riolu needs to rest and recover from this: you _both_ do; I don't know when he'll be able to evolve back into Lucario again, but…for now…he's okay."

With tears in his eyes, Harry looked up at Nurse Joy and Severus before, wiping his eyes, he told them, "Thank…thank you, Doctor…Nurse Joy: I don't…I don't know what would happen if…if I lost him."

"Thankfully, we won't have to find out," Severus told him, before he moved around and, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, he added, "The Virus is only affecting Riolu, so Charmeleon will still be himself, but next time, be careful of your emotions…and don't just rush in like that: I've told you before that I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you; so next time, think before acting: promise me, Harry."

"I…I promise, Severus," Harry replied, looking up at his mentor and friend before he turned and added, "Chancellor Dumbledore?"

"Yes Harry?" asked the Headmaster, seeing a strength between Harry and Severus that he was proud to know he had helped forge.

"About those lessons," Harry answered, looking back down at Riolu, who was still sleeping despite the presence of his Tamer, "I…I'd be honoured to learn more about the Aura Arts, sir; I accept your help…and I know Riolu will too."

**Chapter 7 and what a shocker: Harry's lack of faith in his bond has resulted in a devolution for Lucario: will the Pokémon forgive him?**

**Plus, what will Harry learn from Chancellor Dumbledore about the true power of the Aura Tamer?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: With demons haunting him, Harry tries to return to normality at Arceus, but his broken bond heralds other problems; plus, Harry's first lesson with Dumbledore reveals a startling secret about Aura Tamers as Harry learns about his legacy and tries to repair his future…**

**Please Read and Review;**

**AN 1: I know that Copycat is classed as a Normal Type Move, but I made that little change because I'm going more by anime-style things than the games;**

**OC Move: **_**Night Pulse**_

**Type: **_**Dark/Ghost**_

**Category: **_**Combo Special**_

**Power: **_**100**_

**Accuracy: **_**100%**_

**Description and Effectiveness: Water Pulse and Dark Pulse: **_**When the two attacks are launched, they form a spiralling 'atomic structure' shape that strikes at the opponent, causing a Curse-like status and a 55% chance of confusion;**_


	8. Legacy of the Aura

Emerald Destiny: The Chamber of Spiritomb

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Sequel to Eye of Deoxys: Part 2 of the 'Son of Arceus' Saga: A new year, new teachers and familiar faces, but as Harry grows used to his new life at Arceus, a dark blast from the past is watching him…and waiting…but what does it want with Harry and what does this have to do with the legacy of the First Aura Avatar: Godric Gryffindor?

**Author's Note: **Well ladies and gentlemen: here it is: part 2 of my 'project' saga and I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone that supported the prelude to this story, _Eye of Deoxys_; So I hope you enjoy it: also, if you haven't read _Emerald Destiny: Eye of Deoxys,_ then do so otherwise this story won't make sense…all right, on with the adventure;

**Dedication: **I would like to dedicate this story to everyone that enjoyed, reviewed and alerted the predecessor to this story: a special thanks to T-TrainOrTurkeyT, BamaRose19, magical fan18 and Winged Seer Wolf for all their help and support in keeping this series alive.

My recommended reads for this story are _Harry Potter and the Chamber of the Unown _by Mr Chaos and _When A Phoenix Interferes _by WizardsGirl: the first is the story that helped inspire this series, so thanks to Mr Chaos for that;

Mentions of Harry/Luna

Other Pairings TBC

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Pokémon Mind Links_'

"_**Poké-Dex Entries"**_

**Review Answers:**

**Phoenixgod13: Not at the moment as I'm trying to get into the main adventure now;**

**SighDuck: It's a Dark move mostly, but classed as a Ghost move because of its Curse effect;**

**T4: Rest assured, retribution is coming for our hero;**

"_I…I promise, Severus," Harry replied, looking up at his mentor and friend before he turned and added, "Chancellor Dumbledore?"_

"_Yes Harry?" asked the Headmaster, seeing a strength between Harry and Severus that he was proud to know he had helped forge._

"_About those lessons," Harry answered, looking back down at Riolu, who was still sleeping despite the presence of his Tamer, "I…I'd be honoured to learn more about the Aura Arts, sir; I accept your help…and I know Riolu will too."_

Chapter 8: Legacy of the Aura

If there was one thing that Harry should have remembered, it was that secrets at Arceus didn't stay secrets for long;

By the end of Induction Week, there wasn't a student that didn't know of his crippling loss to Hunter Blackthorn or the end result of his broken bond with his Pokémon. Once again, Ronald Weasley seemed intent on crowing over the 'fluke' being put in his place, but thankfully, the rest of the Beasts weren't as cold with Harry, especially when Neville told them how Harry may be a Hoenn, but he was a Johto at heart.

Ron later spent the majority of the evening recovering from a House-wide assault from the Pokémon belonging to the Beasts.

As for Harry, he was grateful for his friend's support, but it didn't change the fact that he had failed to protect his partner when it mattered most: over the weekend following Induction Week, Harry spent most of his time out by Lake Kyogre, locked in deep meditation as he tried to repair the mental bond he shared with Riolu. However, whether it was because his bond just didn't allow such a connection to form or Riolu didn't feel like talking, but whatever the reason, no matter what Harry tried, the bond just wouldn't come back.

After Induction Week, the lessons began anew and, when he wasn't in lessons with his friend, Harry was out by the lake, either relaxing or just simply trying to restore his confidence in battle. When Frontier Club started up again, Harry opted out of attending and instead spent the night just keeping watch over his egg, Charmeleon and Riolu both watching him with eyes of hope.

For, though there were no words exchanged between them, Riolu could still sense his Tamer's sadness and, more than anything, he sought a way to help Harry…

_**Chamber of Spiritomb**_

That Friday afternoon, Harry attended his first lesson with Chancellor Dumbledore and, when he walked towards Arceus Tower, his partners at his side, Harry finally had a chance to wonder what exactly the Chancellor was going to teach him.

He knew very little about the true skills and abilities of an Aura Tamer and, though he considered it an honour to be learning from a Master, Harry didn't have a clue as to what, exactly, Chancellor Dumbledore would be teaching him. Sure, he could fire off blasts of Aura and enhance his skills and agility with the power inside him, but what else could there be to learn?

The silence in Harry's head told him that there wasn't much of an answer that came to mind, though considering the only contact he had was with Charmeleon, Harry also felt alone with his thoughts.

'I shouldn't have rushed in like that,' he thought to himself as he reached the base level of Arceus Tower, 'I should have considered my opponent's strategy and thought more like a Ray than simply rushing in there all guns blazing like a power-mad Psi.'

With a sigh of resignation, Harry turned off the main entranceway to the Tower and moved to a second door that held an image of the three legendary birds in a triangular-shaped flight pattern. Lifting his Poké-Dex to the door, Harry coughed once before he explained, "I am Harry Potter, Aura Tamer; here to meet with Chancellor Dumbledore."

There was a soft glow from the eyes of the three birds that shot out towards his Dex, running the coloured scanner over the Pokémon Data Provider before, with a few soft bleeps, the beams retracted and, with a cry like that of the three birds, the door opened allowing Harry access to the teleport pad beyond.

'I _hate_ these things,' thought Harry with a groan as he stepped onto the pad and, after a moment of discomfort, the second-year Johto found himself standing in Chancellor Dumbledore's office.

Almost immediately, he had to admit that, despite the only comparison being the office of Doctor Snape, Harry didn't believe that he would _ever_ find a more luxurious office than that of the headmaster of the academy. The walls of the office were a mix of colours, each one moving in a vertical-slanted pattern that seemed to split the walls' holdings between information on each of the types in the Pokémon World from Fire and Grass to Dragon, Aura and even Fairy Types.

Along one of the walls, Harry was awed when he saw a collection of Poké-Balls including what seemed to be an actual Master Ball held in a diamond-like case that seemed to be stronger than it looked. In the centre of the room, beneath a winding stairwell that led up to the apex of the tower and what Harry assumed was the Chancellor's Chambers was a golden table laden with a large Poké-Ball symbol, the symbol showing an open ball holding the Arceus Crest inside. The large throne-like chair that Dumbledore always sat in whenever he was in attendance of the feasts was behind this chair and, to its left, Harry then gasped when he saw Alakazam watching him from the shadows.

'_Well met once more, Harry Potter,_' Alakazam's wizened voice whispered to Harry, the young Tamer dipping his head in response before the pseudo-legendary psychic continued, '_You are troubled with your latest defeat and the consequences therein, but do not worry for a friend will come to show you the way when the darkness seems to blanket your sight._'

"What…what do you mean?" asked Harry, but before he could get an answer, there was another sound that disturbed them: a beautiful, ethereal cry that came from the roof of the chamber and, as Harry looked up, he both gasped and ducked as a pair of beautiful red wings fluttered over his head, the tip feathers along the wings a deep shade of green.

When the source and the bearer of the wings landed, Harry's awe and shock only increased when he saw the creature in full: it resembled a cross between a phoenix and a peacock; its feathers were predominantly gold and red, with yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tip of its wings. The Pokémon also had a green stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its red eyes, and a feathered, yellow crest on its head; when in flight or with them folded, its wings were prismatic, causing it to trail a rainbow behind it that still shone in the air as the Pokémon moved to its perch, its lower body also revealing darkly coloured feet and legs with four toes and long talons.

"I…I don't believe it," Harry whispered, but before he could examine the legendary sight before him, a second voice cut him off.

"Fawkes must like you, Harry," the wizened voice of Chancellor Dumbledore remarked, drawing Harry's attention to the man as he appeared from through the door above. "He usually keeps himself hidden in the rafters, but, before you examine him with your Poké-Dex, can you identify what Pokémon he is _without_ it?"

"He's a Ho-Oh," Harry answered, watching as Charmeleon and Riolu both gave a courteous bow of respect to the large bird, "One of the legendary Pokémon of the Johto Region and classed as the Trio Master of Raikou, Entei and Suicune…right?"

"That is correct, Harry," Dumbledore answered, moving down the steps where he stopped before stroking the feathers of the legendary Pokémon gently, "He's also my oldest and dearest friend: though he is _not_ the Ho-Oh of legend, he is still beautiful, powerful and loyal. I consider him the watcher of my tower when I am not around and, though his abilities come from fire, I consider myself honoured to have a rare Pokémon Bond with him."

"You mean like a Partner's Bond, sir?" Asked Harry, earning a nod from Dumbledore before Harry asked, "How does that work? I thought that only partners could bond with their Tamers."

"A Partner's Bond is just one form of the bond that a Tamer and Pokémon can share," Dumbledore explained, moving to his desk while Fawkes watched the two of them with an air of alertness and respect for the young Tamer in his nest. "However, as you may be aware, Harry, we Aura Tamers and Avatars have a stronger connection with a Pokémon's spirit, the sort of connection that can only be really challenged in strength by Psychic and Fairy Tamers."

He then seemed to chuckle while Harry took in the wise words of the elder master of the art before Dumbledore continued, "You could say that Psychic, Fairy and Dragon are the 'Legendary Trio' of Tamer abilities with Aura being their Trio Master."

The thought brought a smile to Harry's face as he looked back at Fawkes before he asked, "So, how did you bond with Ho-Oh, Chancellor?"

"Well, you've heard of my infamous battle upon Crucio Spire with Avatar Grindelwald, I presume?"

"Yes, sir."

"In that battle," Dumbledore explained, his voice turning sad with emotion as he told Harry, "As I told you at the end of last term, I lost my own partner, Arianna, my beautiful Dragonite partner. In that battle, I also called on powers beyond normal Tamer levels…"

"The Nature Trio," Harry put in, not really meaning to intrude on his mentor's story, "Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus, but you also used Meloetta's power too, yes sir?"

"That is right, Harry," Dumbledore nodded, smirking as he added, "I see your knack for reading and research is just as strong as your Mother's was: but yes, after I dispatched Avatar Grindelwald to…who-knows-where, Meloetta used her powers to awaken the fiery spirit that burned within my partners and brought them back. However, much like the infamous phoenix in which he represents, Fawkes was reborn from both Solrock and Dragonite's ashes. Now, that is _not_ to say that he became my new partner; far from it, Fawkes became bonded with more than just their energies. He became one with the energy I had displayed on that very day and _that_, Harry, is a true Pokémon Bond. If you wish an example, then look at what has occurred with you and Cobalion last year."

'I wonder when I'll meet the others,' Harry thought, but he understood the meaning behind the words as he sat down opposite the Chancellor, Riolu hopping up onto the desk while Charmeleon remained by Harry's side.

"Now," Dumbledore continued, his voice returning to a tone of a mentor addressing his student, "As you know, Harry, I offered you these lessons to help you not only understand, but empower the bond that has been shattered between you and Riolu. Before we begin, I feel I should tell you one thing, Harry: something I suspect your friends have wished to tell you ever since your battle last week."

"What's that, Chancellor?" asked Harry, watching as Dumbledore idly stroked Riolu's soft ears, the Emanation Pokémon smiling happily, but Harry could see the damage still lingered. Even now, Riolu still had one of his ribs bandaged from where Doctor Snape and Nurse Joy had tried to remove the Curse energy from inside him.

As Dumbledore noticed Harry's glance, the elder Avatar smiled before he explained, "What happened to Riolu _was not_ your fault!"

"Yes it was," Harry argued, earning a sorrowful look from both Dumbledore and Riolu, but Harry didn't let it falter him, "I was responsible for training Riolu to the point where we became one in battle and I failed…because I underestimated the strength of my opponent."

"That's not what Riolu is telling me," Dumbledore remarked, earning a confused glance from Harry as he continued, "Aura Avatars are those with natural bonds of telepathy with all Pokémon and, though you do not hear him now, Harry, I can vouch for Riolu when I say that he's sorry for what you're feeling right now. Like you silently wish it, he too wishes to regain his strength and settle the score with your young rival, but not if it means losing the Tamer he is _proud_ to call to call his partner and his…little brother? That is interesting."

"When he was Lucario," Harry explained with a sad smile, "He always called me that."

"And with good reason," Dumbledore added, smiling just as sadly as he explained, "As you may have guessed from my little revelation, Harry, it is not just an ordinary Aura Tamer who has such a powerful Aura-attuned Pokémon like Lucario as their partner. Even _I _couldn't manage to acquire one for my party and I still don't have one, but when you form such a close bond with your Pokémon, it is second nature for them to see you as their family."

Harry's smile only remained as he too stroked Riolu's soft ears, then noticing the nod of agreement that came from Charmeleon as he listened to the wise human's words.

"Now," Dumbledore continued, releasing Riolu before he explained, "For our first lesson, I think it's due for you to learn a little bit more about Aura Tamers in general. Perhaps then you'll understand why it is that Legendary Pokémon like Mewtwo, Fawkes, the Four Swords of Justice and even Meloetta choose to keep an eye on you."

"How did you know about that one, sir?" asked Harry, earning a sly chuckle from Dumbledore.

"Riolu told me how you've heard her song," Dumbledore explained, indicating the sheepish-looking Pokémon as he continued, "However, as I said, it's more about your past than your present, Harry. You see, Aura Tamers can date back several generations to a link within this very institution: you see, Harry, as you may know, Arceus Academy was founded by four legendary Tamers…"

"Who were in synch with the Swords of Justice," Harry added, remembering what Cobalion had told him in the Vale last year, "Kanto was Terrakion, Johto was Virizion, my House of Hoenn was Keldeo and Sinnoh was Cobalion."

"Right again," Dumbledore agreed, before he tapped his nose as he asked, "But do you know the _names_ of the Five Founders?"

"Five, sir?" asked Harry, earning a laugh from Dumbledore.

"The Four Founders of the Academy Houses were strong enough," Dumbledore explained, "However, above them was their joined mentor, friend and ally, the fifth Founder, known only by his calling card: the Son of Arceus."

'Isn't that what Cobalion called me?' wondered Harry, clearing his throat before he asked, "No, sir: I…I don't know who they were."

"It doesn't surprise me," Dumbledore explained, his eyes watching Harry with a sense of pride and warmth as he explained, "And, to answer the question you wish to have answered, Harry, yes, the Son of Arceus is tied to what Cobalion said to you in the Vale. I told you that I knew of your visit and I also know what he told you: you see, dear boy, you are more special than you may think you are. And not just because you have twinned partners, are an Aura Tamer and also happen to have such a close bond with Pokémon of all types and backgrounds. What makes you unique is the same thing that makes the Son of Arceus so unique."

"What is that, sir?" asked Harry.

"You'll find out in due time," Dumbledore answered, clearing his throat as he continued, "For now, we continue with our lesson: the four founders were named Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. All four were uniquely gifted with their ways and each one had a close bond, like my bond with Fawkes, tied to one of the Four Swords of Justice. However, while they were the same, they were also different: Slytherin was a Tamer of incredible power and skill, especially with Steel and Ground Types. Hufflepuff had a strong affinity with Poison Types while Ravenclaw, as her name suggests, was a Flying Avatar who could probably give Doctor Flitwick a run for his money."

"And…Gryffindor, sir?"

"Well, this is the strangest part of the story," Dumbledore explained, his eyes watching Harry as he told his tale, "You see, Harry: Godric Gryffindor was born in the mysterious Kalos Region and originally had no skills with Pokémon _or_ Tamers as he was just your average Trainer. However, one day, when he was about a few years older than you are now, Harry, Gryffindor discovered a Pokémon Egg and, raising it within his home in Camphrier Town, he was stunned when it hatched and revealed none other than the very Pokémon in this room right now, Riolu."

'So my Pokémon has something in common with Gryffindor,' Harry thought, leaning his elbows on the table before he listened as Dumbledore continued.

"Well, as you can imagine, he was plenty surprised, but he went about the other regions, training Riolu and building his party, a highlight of this party being a Pokémon simply referred to as the Sword of Gryffindor: even today, no-one knows who that Pokémon was."

"How come?" asked Harry, looking over to where Fawkes was still watching them.

"Godric hardly used his speciality Pokémon and instead chose to hide it away from his enemies," Dumbledore explained, continuing his story while Harry listened like a child listening to their grandfather telling a bedtime story. "When he came to the Equinox Region, the Son sought him out and told Godric that he was actually far stronger than he claimed to be: using a mysterious power that was allegedly passed to him from Arceus himself, the Son invoked Godric's true legacy and destiny…as the First Aura Tamer!"

"Wow!" Gasped Harry, putting a hand to his heart before he asked, "So, did Godric found Arceus after that?"

"Not straight away," Dumbledore explained, "He chose to train and hone his power right here in Equinox, founding the village your parents gave birth to you in: Godric's Forest and Gryffin's Wood. The latter was named because Gryffindor used this area to train his senses when in the Aura Trance mode, a power I will teach you about in these lessons. When he finally came to Arceus, Gryffindor was welcomed by Salazar, Rowena and Helga, but by this time, regrettably, the Son had passed on and the Four were left with the task of building this fine Academy. However, in the midst of building this very Tower in homage to their mentor, the Four were then visited by Arceus who brought with him the passed-on spirit of the Son with a message."

"What message?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore seemed to put on an air of wonder and mystery as he linked his hands together and, looking right into Harry's green eyes, he told him the message:

"One of you will be the Tamer Class to bear my descendant into this world…and that one is you, Godric Gryffindor, Aura Avatar!"

**A shorter chapter 8, but now the adventure really gets underway: what does the words of the Son of Arceus have to do with here and now?**

**Plus, can Harry regain his strength enough to aid his friend and partner and live up to his legacy?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Time passes and Harry regains his strength when one of his friends decides enough is enough; plus, Halloween and there's a shock for Harry and a mystery is awoken when a darkness returns…and a message for the Son…**

**Please Read and Review;**

**AN: I hope everyone liked the backstory of the Founders and what I did with this chapter; I had a few suggestions about using Fawkes, but I decided on Ho-Oh because Moltres seemed a bit…cheesy; also, I've now decided to include the Kalos Region in this, but ONLY for references and Pokémon: no characters from X/Y – save for Gym Leaders/Elite Four/Champion – will appear;**


End file.
